Je te reviendrai
by Cellenia2
Summary: A toujours se rabaisser et se croire incapable, elle en perdait celui qu'elle aimait... A toujours se croire indigne d'être aimé, il en rejetait son meilleur soutien... Les épreuves leur permettront de vivre ce qu'ils ont tant mérité dans ce monde cruel... mais le destin décidera de tout faire pour tenter de les briser... Parviendront-ils enfin à se retrouver ? (Saison 4)


**Hello tout le monde, une nouvelle histoire en approche =D Et cette fois-ci dans le monde gore et terrifiant de la série TV "The Walking Dead" avec, en personnage masculin principal, le beau et gentil Daryl Dixon, meow x/3**

**Une nouvelle fois, c'est ma Ali qui est sur le devant de la scène... Ouais, ben, HEIN, voilà, je fais ce que je veux xD**

**1er chapitre situé quelques temps avant le 1er épisode de la saison 4, pour information ;)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**JE TE REVIENDRAI**

**Chapitre 1**

_ Plusieurs mois étaient passés depuis que le groupe de Rick Grimes s'était installé dans la prison abandonnée. Celle-ci s'était extrêmement développée, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient accueilli les « abandonnés » de Woodbury, trahis et laissés par le Gouverneur. Réunir tant de talents différents, sous la sagesse du Conseil formé par certains des premiers membres, avait permis à cet endroit autrefois misérable de devenir une sorte de havre de paix. Certes, les rôdeurs constituaient toujours la menace principale, et personne ne savait ce qu'il était advenu du monstre qui avait failli détruire leur vie... mais les efforts conjugués de chacun avaient pu permettre à cette grande communauté d'espérer un avenir meilleur. Les cellules froides et crasseuses s'étaient transformées en chambres assez douillettes, un système d'eau buvable avait été installé, des douches avec de l'eau quasi constamment chaude avaient vu le jour, l'agriculture et l'élevage avaient même été possibles, etc... Peut-être pouvaient-ils tous enfin espérer vivre des jours tranquilles en ces murs ?_

_ C'était ce que désirait ardemment l'un de ses membres. L'unique française du groupe. Alison Nadege, mais connue sous le surnom d'Ali. Elle qui, ironiquement, travaillait par le passé en qualité de gendarme... voyait en cette prison comme une chance pour elle de potentiellement trouver sa place... Elle qui n'était, au début de l'apocalypse, qu'une touriste paumée au beau milieu des States, loin de tous ses proches, et n'ayant pas de grandes qualités de survie, n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de réellement prouver sa valeur... Elle s'entraînait pourtant dur, chaque jour, afin d'améliorer sa condition physique et son maniement de la machette... mais, la plupart du temps, ce n'était pas elle qui aidait les gens, bien au contraire... Et non seulement elle n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'apporter beaucoup au groupe, mais elle avait également tendance la « fâcheuse » tendance à dire tout haut ce que les gens pensaient tout bas (ou ne pensaient pas), leur chef Rick en faisant souvent les frais. Combien de fois... elle avait craint d'être exilée, rejetée par sa... ah... elle ignorait même si elle pouvait les considérer comme sa nouvelle famille, se sentant toujours... minable à côté d'eux... et indésirable..._

_ Mais la découverte de la prison, et l'arrivée quelques temps plus tard des anciens résidents de Woodbury, semblaient la mener sur un chemin plus ensoleillé. Elle n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des survivantes... mais, en revanche, elle était devenue une épaule sur qui tout le monde pouvait compter. Non seulement pour aider aux différentes tâches présentes à la prison (et elles étaient nombreuses), mais, surtout, pour être une oreille attentive et compréhensive... Elle qui, il y a fort longtemps, avait eu du mal avec les gens, s'était étrangement trouvée dans son milieu... à être un support pour eux... Les temps étaient déjà si durs, tant de choses horribles avaient été vécues par chacun... Le shérif Grimes avait trop tendance, du moins par le passé, à vouloir presque éradiquer le soutien entre chacun, l'espoir qu'il reste encore du bon en l'Homme... Pour cela, elle était vue, par certains de ses pairs, comme très naïve... mais, pour elle, il était essentiel de maintenir l'humanité en chacun. Ou il ne servait à rien de survivre face aux rôdeurs de plus en plus nombreux..._

_ Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Ali se sentait... sereine... presque heureuse. Des gens comptaient sur elle, et elle appréciait de leur venir en aide. Restait encore à être acceptée par certains des plus anciens membres de la communauté... Mais elle espérait surtout que la personne qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas décevoir ne la voit jamais d'un mauvais œil..._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_ Après l'apocalypse, il était bien difficile de savoir à quelle période de l'année l'on était. Mais, au vu des arbres de nouveau verdoyants et des bourgeons naissants, il n'était pas difficile de deviner que le printemps avait bien commencé. Tôt un matin, Ali se leva avant tout le reste des habitants de la prison. Tout comme Rick, elle avait pris l'habitude de se lever au lever du jour, appréciant le calme qu'offrait ces quelques instants de quiétude. Saluant poliment le shérif au détour d'un couloir (Ils ne s'entendaient peut-être pas, mais cela n'empêchait pas de rester poli), elle alla rapidement se faire un brin de toilette dans l'un des bacs d'eau extérieurs en contemplant son reflet, une nouvelle fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de se trouver médiocre : ses yeux marrons étaient consternés de cernes, tous ses traits étaient tirés, sa peau était cadavérique, ses longs cheveux bruns n'étaient absolument pas coiffés, ses sourcils étaient un véritable désastre, la cicatrice sur son menton prenait une sale nuance crème, ses lunettes étaient bien rayées, etc... Et ses habits militaires (T-Shirt noir, pantalon de treillis et rangers) n'aidaient pas à montrer son côté féminin... Devant un tel physique, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue._

**« Faudrait que je demande à Maggie comment elle fait pour toujours rester aussi belle... Nah, j'aurais l'air conne, oublie Ali. »** _Susurra-t-elle en soupirant, secouant la tête._

_ C'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait toujours qu'elle s'auto-rabaisse par rapport aux autres sale habitude qu'elle avait conservé de son passé, hélas... Bref, superbe manière de commencer sa journée !_

_ Refusant de se laisser aller à ses idées noires, Ali commença son travail matinal. D'un commun accord (Bien l'une des rares fois, d'ailleurs...), Rick s'occupait des plantations et des animaux, tandis qu'Ali se chargeait de l'inventaire quotidien et du rangement. Un travail assez minutieux, mais elle s'était organisée pour y parvenir au mieux. Après tout, chaque objet, chaque aliment, chaque médicament, etc... pouvait devenir, d'un jour à l'autre, essentiel autant que toutes et tous sachent ce qu'il restait, et où le trouver._

_ Plus le temps passait, plus la prison prenait vie, les habitants se réveillant au fur et à mesure pour entamer leurs journées. Ayant achevé assez tôt son inventaire, Ali décida d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Rejoignant l'espace « pique-nique », elle se contenta d'une pomme, la croquant à pleines dents avec délectation rien que le fait de pouvoir manger à peu près à sa faim au sein de cette prison rendait cet endroit « paradisiaque » !_

_ Elle salua plusieurs personnes avec un doux sourire, le cœur léger. Elle aimait sincèrement cette vie au sein de la prison, et elle s'était promis de tout faire pour que cette dernière ne cesse de s'améliorer. Elle voulait, enfin, prouver sa valeur, surtout à ses anciens camarades... et surtout à la personne qu'elle vit assisse à un banc, non loin d'elle._

_ A peine posa-t-elle les yeux sur Daryl Dixon que son cœur palpita de plus en plus fort. Bon sang, l'effet qu'il lui faisait à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait... Rien que physiquement, il avait tout pour faire fondre l'amatrice de « bad boys » qu'elle était ! Mais, plus encore que son minois attrayant... c'était l'être qu'il était qui la rendait toute chose... Combien il avait changé depuis que lui et son frère, Merle, l'avaient sauvé à Atlanta, et conduit à la communauté dirigée, à l'époque, par Shane de rebelle grincheux... il était devenu l'un des êtres les plus attachants et attentionnés qu'il lui ait été donné de connaître... Il restait encore assez distant et solitaire... mais il suffisait juste d'ouvrir un peu son cœur pour voir ce qu'il cachait vraiment... Ce qu'elle avait découvert peu de temps après leur rencontre, sans même le chercher..._

_ Quelques jours après son sauvetage, une nuit, Daryl l'avait surpris en train de pleurer, isolée du reste du campement. Il voulut d'abord l'engueuler de prendre le risque de s'éloigner du groupe... mais il s'interrompit très vite en apprenant la raison de sa tristesse. Encore une fois, l'autre connard de Shane l'avait bien rabaissé, et insinué (bien entendu loin des oreilles de Lori) à quel point sa présence était indésirable, et inutile. En ayant assez de se sentir aussi nulle, presque pour se libérer... Ali lui dévoila à quel point elle pensait qu'il avait raison... Combien elle avait été blessée, par le passé, devant toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vécu et entendu... Combien elle n'avait jamais eu la force de faire face à ceux qui la maintenaient dans ses griffes ou lui faisaient du mal... Combien elle n'avait jamais trouvé sa place... Combien, aujourd'hui, elle se sentait seule, unique française parmi tous ces américains, loin des siens... Combien elle se sentait merdique, à côté de toutes ces personnes au très fort potentiel... Sachant qu'il avait un caractère difficile, elle crut qu'il allait tout simplement la renvoyer balader, se foutre d'elle ou tout simplement l'ignorer... mais, au lieu de ça, il se contenta de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et de l'écouter sans l'interrompre, sans jamais se plaindre, sans jamais la rabaisser... Il ne parla pas beaucoup, il ne croisa pas son regard... mais Ali se sentit réellement écoutée... et soutenue... Il avait sa manière à lui de la soutenir... mais c'était bien plus que ce qu'elle pouvait espérer... Le lendemain, ce fut même lui qui demanda à Dale, pour sa plus grande surprise, de veiller sur elle et de faire en sorte qu'elle soit bien intégrée. Dale, avec qui elle avait crée un lien très particulier, et qui lui avait permis de davantage s'ouvrir aux autres... Mais, sans Daryl, rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible..._

_ Et ce fut lorsqu'il les quitta, après un dernier regard entendu sur elle... qu'elle sentit, pour la première fois, ces étranges palpitations dans son cœur... Daryl... était bon. Quoiqu'il en dise, Daryl était quelqu'un de généreux et d'attentionné. Et, rien que pour le remercier d'avoir été là pour elle à un moment de faiblesse, elle se mit à faire davantage d'efforts, en s'entraînant dur et en participant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait aux tâches du groupe. Elle n'en devint pas une bonne survivante pour autant... mais, au moins, elle faisait moins tâche. Après cela, leur relation s'améliora de jour en jour ils n'étaient jamais loin l'un de l'autre, se soutenaient mutuellement de différentes manières (Lui était une sorte de gardien silencieux, et elle faisait en sorte de lui amener quelques sourires sur son visage), etc... Plus le temps passait... et plus elle se sentait proche de lui il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle se sentait réellement bien. Il était devenu son ami, et elle lui en était extrêmement redevable... mais ces palpitations n'étaient-elles dues qu'à une sincère amitié... ? Au début, à sa plus grande honte, elle pensa que ce n'était que physique, et que parce qu'il avait été gentil avec elle... Mais un récent événement l'avait convaincu qu'il y avait bien plus derrière..._

_ … Elle était présente avec Daryl... le jour où il dut en finir avec son frère... Tué par le Gouverneur... l'aîné des Dixon s'était transformé en rôdeur... Ils l'avaient découvert dans une zone industrielle abandonnée, se repaissant d'un ancien sous-fifre du monstre... Jamais elle n'avait vu Daryl dans un tel état... Son visage brisé, ses pleurs, ses cris... Tout cela la hantait encore... Elle était non seulement très attristée d'avoir perdu Merle (Malgré son attitude, il n'avait jamais été un mauvais bougre avec elle, elle s'était même plutôt bien entendue avec lui)... mais se sentait encore plus anéantie en voyant son compagnon dans un état aussi misérable... Lorsqu'il s'effondra au sol, elle l'accueillit immédiatement dans ses bras, pleurant avec lui et le serrant au maximum contre elle... A ce moment-là, ces palpitations s'étaient accélérées, et elle comprit... que Daryl représentait bien plus qu'un ami pour elle... Le voir aussi malheureux la rendait malheureuse... Elle n'était bien que s'il l'était... Son bonheur résidait en son sourire... Elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir ainsi, car elle... elle l'aimait... Elle, la pauvre et stupide Ali, avait fini par tomber amoureuse du talentueux Daryl... Pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, pour sa bonté cachée... Elle l'avait aimé depuis longtemps... mais ce fut réellement ce douloureux instant qui le lui fit comprendre... Et tout en le berçant contre elle, à caresser ses cheveux pour essayer de le soulager... elle se fit la promesse de tout faire pour que, plus jamais, elle ne le voit ainsi..._

_ L'observant depuis son coin, Ali se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Malgré qu'il se connaisse depuis un long moment maintenant, il lui fallait toujours se botter les fesses pour oser l'approcher. Avoir compris ses réels sentiments pour lui l'avait rendu encore plus niaise que d'habitude... mais bon, au moins, leur relation reprenait leur cours une fois qu'elle osait faire le premier pas (ou que lui l'abordait). Depuis ce jour tragique, elle avait l'impression... que Daryl comptait réellement sur elle, comme une amie fidèle... Son cœur se serrait un peu à cette pensée, mais elle devait s'en contenter, et s'en réjouir. Il n'était, après tout, pas facile de se rapprocher autant d'un Dixon, elle devait s'estimer heureuse._

_ Prenant une grande inspiration, elle prit son courage à deux mains et osa s'approcher de son compagnon, essayant de calmer au mieux ses joues brûlantes. A son approche, il leva ses splendides yeux bleus vers elle, et laissa entrevoir un petit sourire. Il n'avait... jamais plus été réellement le même depuis la mort de son frère... mais elle se sentait rassurée de savoir qu'elle parvenait peu à peu à lui apporter un peu de joie et de réconfort..._

**« Salut Daryl, bien dormi mon grand ?** _Lança-t-elle doucement avec son fort accent français, s'asseyant à côté de lui._

**\- Mouais.** _Se contenta de répondre le chasseur, haussant des épaules et continuant de manger son porridge. _**T'es rouge, tu t'es déjà entraînée ?**

**Ah- , euh... ouais, ouais, c'est ça ! Plus le boulot !** _Répliqua-t-elle rapidement, espérant que cette excuse passerait. _**Oui oui, je sais, j'ai l'air d'une cochonne sur pattes comme ça !**

**\- Oh la ferme. »** _Grogna Daryl en détournant les yeux._

_ Ali se retint de gémir de honte. Se moquer de son physique était désormais une habitude pour elle, et cela avait tendance à faire rire (plus ou moins gentiment) les gens. Et, surtout, c'était la manière la plus douce qu'elle ait trouvé pour se railler, sans trop se blesser... Mais elle avait remarqué que Daryl détestait toujours cette très mauvaise habitude... Elle se doutait que cela était chiant, à la longue... Mais devant sa boulette, pour ne pas l'énerver de bon matin, elle continua « innocemment » :_

**« Alors, quoi de prévu aujourd'hui ?**

**\- Expédition.** _Répondit-il gravement, les yeux rivés sur le sol. _**Faut que j'ramène des trucs pour Judith.**

**\- Tiens, j'ai fait l'inventaire ce matin, tu accepterais de voir si tu peux trouver quelques babioles qui commencent à nous manquer ?** _Demanda-t-elle en claquant des doigts. _Attends, j'te sors ma liste. »

_ Elle farfouilla dans la profonde poche de son pantalon, sous le regard sérieux de Daryl. Elle s'investissait beaucoup dans la vie de la prison, bien plus encore qu'à Atlanta ou à la ferme des Greene. Cet endroit avait-il enfin déclenché le déclic qu'il avait toujours secrètement espéré pour elle ? Pas tout à fait, elle avait encore cette foutue manie de se considérer comme de la merde, comme une pauvre masochiste. Quand est-ce qu'elle allait comprendre qu'elle apportait également sa part, comme tout le monde ? Elle qui l'avait... enfin, les avait aidé... Il serait peut-être temps qu'elle se considère comme un membre à part entière du groupe. Il le pensait, d'autres aussi... Mais peut-être que rester cantonnée à ces « petites » missions à la prison ne permettrait pas qu'elle dépasse ce stade. Et vu qu'elle semblait plus à l'aise avec lui qu'avec le reste (Allez savoir pourquoi), cela pourrait encore plus l'aider... Après tout, il n'aimait pas voir sa protégée (Il faisait en sorte que cela ne se voit pas, mais il faisait le maximum pour la maintenir en sécurité) se considérer comme un poids lourd..._

_ Daryl secoua sa tête pour quitter ses pensées, puis proposa sérieusement :_

**« Si t'as tout en tête, pourquoi tu viendrais pas avec moi ? »**

_ La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux à cette proposition, se bloquant dans sa recherche. Daryl lui proposait, à ELLE, de venir en expédition avec lui !? Cette fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir énormément, le contemplant avec un air ahuri, tout en se pointant du doigt._

**« M-Moi !?** _Bégaya-t-elle d'incompréhension._

**\- Nah, le Pape.** _Souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. _**Bien sûr toi, idiote !**

**\- M-Mais...** _Déglutit Ali, secouant la tête sous l'effet du choc. _**D-D'habitude, tu y vas avec Carol, ou Maggie, ou Glenn, je sais pas moi, q-quelqu'un qui a l'habitude, e-et de bien plus doué que moi ! P-Pourquoi d'un coup...**

**\- Pfft... Ça va, j'ai compris, si t'as pas envie d'être avec moi, dis-le tout de suite. »** _Grogna-t-il froidement, commençant à se lever._

_ Il ne l'expliquait pas, mais sa réaction le vexait énormément. Quoi, il était pas assez bien pour... N'importe quoi ! Grognant encore plus, il s'apprêta à partir, mais fut coupé en plein élan par sa compagne, qui agrippa sa veste en cuir. Il l'observa intensément... et ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la gencive en voyant son regard honteux... Merde, il s'était encore trop vite emporté..._

**« C'est pas ça Daryl...** _Expliqua-t-elle en baissant les yeux. _**Je... J'aimerais bien, j'en serais très... Enfin... ça me changerait... Mais je n'ai pas envie de te causer des problèmes, dehors... »**

_ Elle savait à peu près se défendre mais, la plupart du temps, elle était celle que l'on aidait... Si elle mettait en péril la vie de... de l'homme qu'elle aimait en secret... jamais elle ne pourrait se le pardonner... Mais Daryl refusait qu'elle pense ainsi d'elle fronçant les sourcils, il empoigna son menton avec deux doigts, et l'obligea à le regarder. Putain... Ce qu'il détestait la voir aussi incertaine et souffrante..._

**« Si j'te propose de venir, c'est que ça m'dérange pas.** _Confirma-t-il avec détermination. _**J'te fais confiance, tout s'passera bien. Dans 5 minutes, on s'taille. »**

_ Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il la lâcha et se dirigea vers le parking de la prison... les lèvres pincées... Il... espérait vraiment qu'elle accepte... Il voulait l'aider, sincèrement... Elle était bien l'une des rares personnes qui l'avait aidé à tenir le cap après... après... Elle avait été là pour lui, même au pire moment, il voulait payer sa dette. C'était... important pour lui qu'elle soit... qu'elle soit... bien..._

_ Ali l'observa partir avec des yeux brillants, touchant son menton avec des doigts tremblants. Comment pouvait-elle refuser devant un tel regard... ? Mais... pourquoi s'obstinait-il tant avec elle... ? Se sentait-il... redevable... par rapport à la perte de Merle... ? Était-ce en pure amitié qu'il agissait ainsi... ? Elle se refusait d'imaginer une troisième hypothèse... Ce ne serait jamais qu'à sens unique..._

_ Mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas le décevoir ou l'énerver. Et puis, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé un moment seule à seule avec lui, autant en profiter ! Elle courut chercher sa machette et son sac à dos dans sa cellule, prenant une bouteille d'eau au passage, avant de rejoindre le parking, où l'attendait Daryl, flanqué à côté de sa moto. Enfin... Même si elle savait parfaitement qui était le véritable propriétaire de cette superbe bécane... Mais il était hors de question qu'elle le dise à voix haute, refusant d'ouvrir des plaies encore fraîches..._

_ Arrivée à son niveau, elle contempla la moto avec exaltation, ricanant. Daryl haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension._

**« Quoi ?**

**\- Oh... Oh rien... Eheh...** _Sourit Ali en grattant sa joue avec gêne. _**Mais quand j'y pense... je suis jamais montée à moto avec toi ! Même à Atlanta, je restais dans des bagnoles. C'est... une première pour moi... »**

_ Et elle devait avouer... elle avait toujours discrètement envié Carol ou Maggie lorsqu'elles grimpaient avec lui sur sa moto... Savoir qu'elle allait enfin se tenir derrière lui, à filer la route en sa compagnie... cela la rendait très heureuse... Elle qui avait toujours été trop timide pour lui demander s'il voulait bien rouler un peu avec elle !_

_ Daryl se sentit con devant cette révélation, se mordant la gencive. Merde, il avait jamais fait attention à ça... Et cette « balade » en moto semblait plutôt la rendre contente... S'il avait su, il lui aurait proposé plus tôt... Ben aujourd'hui, il ferait en sorte que cela en vaille bien la peine ! Ébouriffant légèrement les cheveux d'Ali, il ricana :_

**« Faut un début à tout. Grimpe. »**

_ Lui lançant un rapide clin d'œil, il se mit au volant de sa bécane, démarrant le moteur. Ali frémit en entendant le vrombissement grave de la moto, laissant échapper un discret petit cri excité. Qu'importait que cela soit pour une expédition, elle n'en était pas moins excitée ! Essayant de ne pas paraître pour une gourde, elle grimpa à sa suite, cherchant un endroit où pouvoir s'accrocher. Problème : il n'y avait rien de prévu à cet effet à l'arrière. Voyant son hésitation, Daryl leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa son bras droit... et le mit autour de sa taille._

**« Accroche-toi à moi, ou tu vas te casser la gueule au premier virage. »** _Intima-t-il sérieusement, ne voulant qu'elle se blesse._

_ Ali eût le souffle coupé... en se sentant aussi proche de lui... Il avait un dos si musclé, et des bras si puissants... Elle s'en était toujours aperçue, mais... de loin... Avoir un tel contact physique avec lui... c'était irréel... et lui rappelait l'explosion de ses sentiments la première fois qu'elle l'avait tenu dans ses bras... Mais cette fois, c'était différent, et elle se sentait... bien... Niaise et timide... mais ô combien heureuse..._

_ Ravalant sa salive, elle entoura son corps de ses deux bras, tandis que Daryl commença à rouler. Ils quittèrent la prison, évitant sans aucune difficulté les quelques rôdeurs qui s'amassaient autour des grillages. Ils roulèrent pendant au moins une bonne heure, la biker se dirigeant vers une zone peu fouillée par les équipes d'expédition. Rien n'arriva en route, permettant à Ali de pleinement savourer ce premier voyage en sa compagnie. Le vent soufflait à travers ses longs cheveux qu'elle avait expressément détaché, l'odeur de la nature remplissait ses narines... et la chaleur du corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait faisait doucement battre son cœur... Toutes ces sensations, qu'elle n'avait plus l'habitude de ressentir, lui firent un bien fou, tandis qu'elle jetait son visage en arrière, tout sourire, observant le ciel, ayant l'impression de voler. Daryl... avait vraiment trouvé le moyen idéal pour lui faire oublier ses quelques états d'âme..._

_ Et ce brusque changement de comportement, le chasseur le constata également du coin de l'œil. Elle était... tellement plus épanouie... Sa proposition l'avait-elle à ce point détendu ? Ça semblait pourtant pas grand-chose, pourtant... Mais la voir aussi... rayonnante... il aimait ça... Ça la rendait plus... plus... A ces pensées, il reporta son attention sur la route, déglutissant. Ce n'était pas grand chose, c'était pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, pour eux, par amitié pour elle. Ouais, c'était ça... Alors, pourquoi il avait souri comme un con en la voyant aussi ravie ?_

_ Le duo arriva enfin à destination : une ancienne école élémentaire. Des barricades avaient été forgées tout autour, quelques déchets jonchaient le sol de la cour intérieure, et le drapeau américain flottant au poteau à l'entrée était bien déchiré mais malgré cet aspect plutôt misérable, Ali constata que l'établissement était assez bien conservé : aucune fenêtre ne semblait avoir été cassée, elle ne voyait nulle trace de vandalisme et, plus étonnant encore, il n'y avait que quelques corps de rôdeurs déjà tués à l'extérieur. C'était une découverte plutôt inhabituelle !_

_ Quand ils posèrent pied à terre, la jeune française observa son compagnon avec hésitation :_

**« Cet endroit est réellement sûr... ? Désolée si je parais pessimiste, mais ça me semble trop beau pour être vrai...**

**\- On s'est dit la même chose avec Glenn quand on a découvert cet endroit.** _Avoua Daryl, ses yeux transperçant la cour. _**Ils ont dû foutre le camp avant que ça devienne vraiment merdique, et ces barricades ont empêché de grosses hordes de rentrer.**

**\- Vous avez déjà fouillé l'intérieur ?** _Demanda-t-elle._

**\- A peine. On a juste buté quelques geeks qui ont pu passer par un trou à l'arrière. On l'a r'bouché, ça devrait être bon... mais faisons gaffe quand même. »**

_ Elle hocha la tête, approuvant. La règle principale dans ce monde de merde : ne jamais se sentir 100% en sécurité. Elle avait beau avoir entièrement foi en Daryl, une mauvaise rencontre pouvait aisément arriver et elle refusait qu'un manque d'inattention ou un trop plein de confiance les mette en danger. La prudence devait tout de même être de mise._

_ Ali aida Daryl à dissimuler sa moto derrière un buisson et un tas de branchages. Ils récupèrent leurs armes et leurs sacs à dos, avant de s'avancer prudemment jusqu'à l'entrée de l'établissement scolaire. Leurs yeux guettaient chaque recoin, et ils étaient à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect fort heureusement, aucune menace en vue pour l'instant. Le chasseur déplaça une lourde poubelle roulante, leur permettant de pénétrer dans le cour, avant qu'il ne la remette à sa place, par sécurité._

_ La cour était assez en désordre mais, à part quelques cadavres, elle ne présentait aucun danger. Ils firent d'abord un rapide tour du grand bâtiment, restant à l'abri des regards, voulant s'assurer que personne ne les avait devancé heureusement, nulle trace d'intrusion, il n'y avait donc aucune menace humaine dans le secteur. Daryl conduisit ensuite Ali jusqu'à la porte principale, dont les barricades avaient été brisées (Par leurs soins, lui dit le chasseur). Avant qu'ils ne rentrent, l'archer la scruta sérieusement._

**« Tu t'souviens comment nous faire rentrer ? »** _Demanda-t-il gravement._

_ Elle leva les sourcils d'incompréhension. Ben... en ouvrant la porte, fut-elle tentée de dire ? Mais au vu de son regard intense, il s'agissait d'une question très sérieuse. Et cela lui revint en mémoire au bout de quelques secondes : durant leur temps à Atlanta, Daryl lui avait appris quelques techniques de survie, ainsi que de défense et de vigilance. Et même si cela semblait très bête, passer une porte sans prendre de précaution pouvait s'avérer mortel. Elle devait donc mettre en pratique les différents conseils qu'il lui avait enseigné._

_ Hochant la tête, elle se plaça dos au mur, sur le côté de la porte, Daryl l'observant intensément. Assez calme (Pour sa plus grande surprise), elle donna plusieurs coups violents sur la porte, le bruit résonnant fortement à travers les couloirs silencieux de l'établissement. Elle laissa passer quelques minutes... et soupira de soulagement : aucun rôdeur, oublié par Daryl et Glenn à leur premier passage, ne veillait à l'intérieur. Elle suivit cependant jusqu'au bout l'ancienne leçon de son protecteur, tournant prudemment la poignée, sa machette levée à hauteur de son visage pour transpercer quiconque voudrait se jeter sur elle voyant que Daryl la couvrait de son arbalète (Instructeur jusqu'au bout!), elle ouvrit d'un coup la porte, reculant d'un mètre et se mettant en position de combat... mais rien. C'était officiel, rien de dangereux ne se trouvait à leur niveau._

_ Elle ricana de contentement, observant Daryl avec un grand sourire. Elle ne s'était pas viandée, hallelujah !_

**« Ça va, j'ai pas trop fait de la merde ?** _Dit-elle innocemment, lui faisant un rapide clin d'œil complice._

**\- Pfft... Arrête de dire de la merde, surtout.** _Grogna-t-il. _**Quand tu dis que tu peux pas te débrouiller, c'est des conneries. »**

_ Elle avait parfaitement retranscris ses conseils, et elle était sérieuse dans l'apprentissage de la survie, il lui fallait quoi de plus pour se trouver à la hauteur !? Ce que ça pouvait le saouler qu'elle se rabaisse à ce point ! Il n'avait jamais douté d'elle, et même si elle s'était pas bien débrouillée, sans hésiter, il l'aurait... Enfin merde, elle n'avait pas à douter !_

_ Ali baissa les yeux de honte, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Encore une fois, elle avait dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas... Qu'elle continue comme ça et, tôt ou tard, ça finirait par définitivement l'agacer..._

**« …... Désolée...** _Murmura-t-elle, embarrassée. _

**\- …... C'est bon, fais pas ton chiot.** _Souffla Daryl en lui ébouriffant les cheveux pour la rassurer, une expression plus calme au visage. _**Tu t'débrouilles bien, arrête de t'en faire. »**

_ Elle lui sourit timidement, rassurée qu'il ne lui en tienne pas rigueur. Quelle patience il avait avec elle... N'importe qui l'aurait laissé tomber, et ce depuis bien longtemps... mais pas lui... Vraiment, il avait une gentillesse incroyable, bien rare en ces jours sombres..._

**« … Merci.** _Le remercia-t-elle, souriant doucement. _**C'est parce que j'ai eu un bon prof !**

**\- Mmmph. »** _Se contenta-t-il de rétorquer, s'autorisant un petit sourire._

_ Ils commencèrent alors les recherches, Ali jurant à Daryl de ne pas trop s'éloigner de lui, au cas où. D'après lui, cette ancienne école mélangeait, à l'époque, différents âges, allant des tous petits aux collégiens ils devraient donc pouvoir trouver des choses nécessaires à Judith, ainsi que pour les enfants qui séjournaient à la prison. Et après avoir passé une grande partie de la matinée à fouiller au peigne fin le rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment, le résultat valut le détour : vêtements pour enfants de différentes tailles, couches pour bébés, lait en poudre, une bonne paire de chaussures, etc... L'objectif principal de Daryl fut atteint, pour son plus grand contentement ! Et Ali ne fut pas en reste, trouvant certaines des babioles dont elle avait besoin : compotes et fruits en conserve, du fil et des aiguilles, une trousse à pharmacie quasi remplie, des bouteilles d'eau non consommées... Et, en guise de bonus (et de plaisir « personnel »), elle trouva même un Monopoly !_

**« Pourquoi tu veux ramener c'truc ? »** _Demanda Daryl, très dubitatif._

**\- C'est un classique, ça pourrait faire plaisir aux gens de se refaire des parties !** _Expliqua-t-elle, toute excitée. _**Autant essayer de les égayer un peu, tu crois pas... ?**

**\- Mouais... Chais pas... Jamais joué.** _Avoua-t-il, détournant les yeux._

**\- … C'est dommage...** _Répondit tristement Ali... sachant parfaitement que son enfance avait été tout, sauf facile... _**J'pourrais t'apprendre à jouer, si tu veux... ?**

**\- Mmm... A voir.** _Accepta-t-il sans grande conviction, haussant des épaules._

**\- Quoi, tu as peur de perdre... ?** _Taquina-t-elle gentiment, sachant que cet argument le convaincrait._

**\- Me provoque pas. »** _Siffla-t-il en la fusillant du regard... non sans pouvoir cacher un discret sourire amusé._

_ Elle s'esclaffa gentiment devant sa réaction, le faisant lever les yeux au ciel d'un air semi-agacé, semi-amusé. Ali avait beau être secrètement amoureuse de lui... elle adorait avoir cette relation si amicale avec Daryl ! Cela lui changeait tellement les idées, et elle se félicitait qu'il semble partager la même opinion. _

_ Étant tous les deux plus que chargés, ils décidèrent de rentrer à la prison, contents de leurs trouvailles. Ils quittèrent prudemment l'établissement, reprenant le même chemin et allant sortir la moto de sa cachette. Ils attachèrent solidement leurs sacs à dos à l'engin, prêts à partir._

**« Cet endroit est assez grand, il y a probablement d'autres choses intéressantes à y trouver.** _Pointa du doigt Ali. _**Tu comptes y retourner à l'avenir avec les autres ?**

**\- Ouais, sûr'ment.** _Confirma Daryl. _**T'auras qu'à venir aussi.**

**\- … Tu le penses vraiment quand tu dis que... je suis pas inutile... ?** _Demanda-t-elle en se massant le bras._

**\- Ben, ouais, évidemment. »** _Répondit-il avec honnêteté._

_ La jeune française sourit timidement à sa réponse, le contemplant avec des yeux brillants. Cela faisait du bien... de ne pas être vue comme un poids mort, pour une fois... Et cela était encore plus important, venant de sa part... Il lui avait donné sa chance, savoir qu'il était... fier d'elle... c'était tout ce qui lui importait... Et cela lui fit chaud au cœur... en voyant son regard sincère posé sur elle..._

_ Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose... un hurlement déchirant retentit à travers les bois environnants, la faisant sursauter. Reprenant son attitude de survivant, Daryl leva immédiatement son arbalète, visant dans la direction d'où provenait ce cri. Cri qui se répéta, encore et encore, semblant devenir de plus en plus déchirant au fil des secondes. Le cœur d'Ali se serra de douleur, tandis que le chasseur fronça les sourcils. C'était un hurlement qu'ils n'avaient plus l'habitude d'entendre, et qu'ils ne mirent pas longtemps à reconnaître : un chien hurlait à la mort, quelque part dans cette forêt. Et au vu de ses cris, il semblait beaucoup souffrir, faisant trembler Ali elle qui avait toujours défendu la cause animale, entendre ces cris effrayés lui faisait extrêmement mal. Cette pauvre bête était-elle prise dans un piège ? Avait-elle été mordu par un rôdeur ? Ne pas savoir la rendait malade... mais, plus encore, ne rien faire la hanterait pour longtemps. Mais... qui serait assez stupide pour aller sauver cet animal, sachant que ses cris risquaient d'attirer tous les rôdeurs du coin ? N'importe qui de censé laisserait ce chien là où il était... Mais c'était trop pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas réagir, elle devait convaincre Daryl !_

_ Mais, à son plus grand choc, elle n'eût nul besoin de le faire. Sans aucune hésitation, l'archer commença à s'enfoncer dans les bois, son arbalète toujours levé. Humain ou animal... Il savait reconnaître des cris de souffrance et de peur... Et ce n'était pas son genre d'abandonner quelqu'un dans la détresse ! Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais... Il devait sauver cette pauvre bête, non seulement pour accomplir une bonne action et par conviction... mais également pour ne pas paraître pour un monstre sans cœur aux yeux d'Ali... Elle lui avait déjà dit que la présence d'animaux lui manquait terriblement, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il l'abandonnait... et ça, il le refusait... Mais hors de question de la laisser y aller seule !_

_ Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, le regardant simplement avec de gros yeux, il grogna de frustration :_

**« Grouille-toi !**

**\- O-Oui... ! »**

_ Déglutissant, la jeune femme le suivit de près, serrant sa machette... d'une main tremblante... Il... Il avait vraiment le cœur sur la main... N'importe qui du groupe aurait refusé de risquer sa vie pour un chien... Mais pas Daryl... Humain ou animal, cela restait une vie, une vie qu'il se devait de protéger... Elle qui avait toujours l'habitude de dire qu'une personne aimant les animaux était bonne avec les humains... Encore une fois, Daryl prouvait qu'il avait un cœur en or... Un cœur qu'elle devait tout faire pour protéger et pour maintenir en vie, malgré les épreuves... Son âme généreuse... Elle donnerait sa vie pour que, jamais, elle ne disparaisse..._

_ Suivant la piste sonore des cris émis par ce pauvre chien, Daryl les rapprocha aisément de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Malheureusement, la tâche allait s'annoncer difficile... des rôdeurs se rapprochant inexorablement de la source du bruit... Le duo devrait faire extrêmement vite pour le sauver. Accélérant le pas, ils parvinrent à une fosse naturelle, profonde d'au moins trois bons mètres, dont la pente assez raide et couverte de boue glissante... empêchait la pauvre bête piégée à l'intérieur de remonter..._

_ Malgré qu'il soit recouvert de crasse, ils reconnurent un labrador noir, assez jeune. Visiblement tombé accidentellement dans ce piège naturel. Malheureusement, le pauvre animal avait la patte douloureusement tordue, l'empêchant toute ascension. S'ils ne l'avaient pas entendu, le pauvre animal serait mort de faim, de soif, de froid, ou dévoré par un rôdeur tombé dans ce trou._

_Mais la menace de ces monstres se rapprochant de plus en plus, il leur fallait faire vite._

_ Daryl observa sa camarade avec beaucoup de sérieux, posant son arbalète au sol._

**« J'descends pour l'aider. On risque d'avoir d'la compagnie, va falloir que tu me couvres.** _Intima-t-il, peu enthousiaste de la laisser seule quelques minutes._

**\- … Je te décevrai pas.** _Promit Ali, très déterminée. _**S'il te plaît, fais attention à...**

**\- Non, toi, tu fais gaffe.** _La coupa-t-il, posant une main ferme sur son épaule. _**J'te fais confiance, mais j'veux pas... que tu prennes de risques. Si ça devient trop merdique, tu...**

**\- Je ferai attention, Daryl. Mais je t'abandonnerai pas. »** _Le stoppa-t-elle à son tour._

_ Et, très naturellement... elle embrassa doucement le dos de sa main, voulant le rassurer au maximum. Il n'y avait rien de calculé ou de pervers dans ce geste, elle voulait... juste qu'il accomplisse sa tâche l'esprit tranquille... Il lui faisait assez confiance pour lui laisser sa vie entre ses mains, elle... elle n'avait pas le droit de le décevoir. Et, en aucun cas, elle le laisserait tomber, elle l'avait promis... Qu'importe la situation, elle serait toujours avec lui, quoiqu'il arrive... Mais ce geste suffit à l'apaiser un peu, malgré qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Il ne savait pas s'il prenait la bonne décision... surtout pour elle... Mais il était désormais trop tard pour reculer, ils devaient... se faire mutuellement confiance... Et, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne craignait rien avec elle, même s'il ignorait vraiment pourquoi..._

_ Hochant la tête pour montrer son approbation, Daryl se laissa prudemment glisser le long de la pente boueuse. Voyant un inconnu en approche, le labrador recula en claudiquant, gémissant de douleur et grognant d'inquiétude à la fois. Très à l'aise avec le chien, il s'agenouilla doucement devant lui, murmurant de petits « Shh » pour le calmer, tendant sa main dans sa direction._

**« C'est tout mon grand, c'est tout.** _Le rassura-t-il très doucement. _**Tu crains rien, j'vais te sortir de là. Viens, approche. »**

_ Semblant sentir qu'il n'avait rien à craindre avec lui, le chien s'approcha timidement de lui, finissant par renifler sa main, avant de lécher le bout de ses doigts, gémissant pour montrer sa confiance. Daryl montra un léger petit sourire, satisfait de voir qu'il lui faisait confiance. Mais ça faisait peine à voir de le voir dans cet état, il arrivait à peine à tenir debout... S'il voulait plus aisément l'aider à sortir, il devrait d'abord s'occuper un peu de sa patte. Il arracha alors un gros pan du bas de son jean, et prit une branche rectiligne tombée dans le trou. Continuant de lui parler doucement pour le rassurer, il lui fit une sorte de garrot à sa patte blessée, faisant tout de même attention qu'il ne le morde pas, par douleur et par réflexe mais le labrador semblait comprendre qu'il ne voulait que son bien, ne faisant que gémir pour montrer son inconfort._

**« Là, voilà.** _Souffla-t-il en souriant, caressant sa tête tout en regardant son « travail ». _**C'est pas grand chose, mais ça t'aidera à mieux marcher, l'temps qu'on te soigne mieux. »**

_ Semblant presque comprendre ses paroles, le labrador gémit doucement, frottant son museau humide à son bras en tremblant. La pauvre bête, elle semblait complètement apeurée... Pas question de la laisser derrière, Daryl se débrouillerait pour la ramener en prison pour mieux la soigner. Une présence animale, autre que des cochons et un cheval, ferait plutôt plaisir à la communauté... et, il n'osait l'avouer, mais il avait toujours voulu avoir son propre chien, avant le début de toute cette merde... Et il savait également que cela ferait grandement plaisir à sa compagne..._

_ Du haut de la fosse, Ali contemplait cette scène avec un sourire attendri, le cœur battant. Malgré le sérieux de la situation, ceci était très touchant à observer... Malheureusement, son émotion fut très vite interrompue par des grognements beaucoup trop familiers. Comme prévu, plusieurs rôdeurs se rapprochaient lentement de leur position, intrigués par les cris de leur future proie. Et hélas, il en venait de tous les côtés, entourant la fosse. Il lui serait difficile de tous les maintenir à l'écart, il allait devoir se dépêcher !_

**« Daryl, grouille, ils arrivent !** _S'exclama-t-elle en serrant sa machette._

**\- Fais gaffe Ali ! »** _Intima-t-il fermement... espérant vraiment qu'il n'avait pas causé sa perte avec ses bons sentiments..._

_ Gardant néanmoins son calme, Daryl agrippa le chien dans ses bras, lui parlant doucement pour essayer de le calmer en le voyant se débattre sous l'effet de l'inconfort. Mais monter cette pente boueuse glissante s'avéra bien plus compliqué que prévu, n'ayant que la force de ses jambes pour cela._

**« Merde. »** _Grogna-t-il dans un murmure, essayant de trouver la meilleure approche._

_ Ali s'occupait déjà de quelques rôdeurs, plantant sa machette dans le crâne de ces monstres. Cela la révulsait toujours autant, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de se montrer faible ! Malheureusement, ces saletés se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et de tous les côtés, du fossé... et Daryl, malgré qu'il y mettait toute son énergie, n'arrivait pas à remonter la pente, glissant continuellement... La jeune française gémit d'inquiétude, les sentant de plus en plus acculés tant pis si elle prenait des risques, elle devait l'aider !_

_ Se chargeant du rôdeur le plus proche pour leur accorder quelques secondes de répit, elle se jeta au bord du fossé, s'aplatissant et tendant ses bras dans la direction de son compagnon._

**« Passe-le moi !** _Intima Ali avec beaucoup de sérieux._

**\- Bordel Ali, casse-toi, ils s'rapprochent !** _Cria le chasseur d'inquiétude et de colère._

**\- Passe-le moi, j'te dis ! »** _Contesta-t-elle avec détermination._

_ Daryl grommela de frustration. Quelle tête de nœud, celle-là ! Malheureusement, ils n'avaient plus le choix ! Mettant toute sa force dans ses bras, il leva le chien dans sa direction, lui permettant d'attraper son encolure et de le tirer jusqu'à elle. Tant pis s'il en gémissait de douleur, il en valait de leur survie à tous les trois ! Donnant tout ce qu'elle pouvait, Ali parvint à extraire le pauvre animal, permettant à son compagnon d'avoir l'utilisation de tous ses membres pour remonter. Hélas, ces quelques secondes passées à l'aider suffirent à un rôdeur pour se jeter sur elle..._

_ Cela releva du miracle qu'il ne parvienne pas à planter ses dents dans son bras, Ali ayant eu le réflexe incroyable de se décaler un peu. Mais cela ne suffit pas, le monstre l'écrasant de tout son poids, sa mâchoire ne se trouvant qu'à quelques centimètres de sa peau elle tentait tant bien que mal de le maintenir loin d'elle, mais l'effort qu'elle avait donné pour remonter le chien avait rendu ses bras plus fragiles... Elle ne tiendrait pas !_

_ Effrayée, Ali ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri, se sentant à deux doigts de se faire dévorer. Mais une flèche transperça le crâne de la créature, la faisant lourdement tomber sur la jeune femme. Le souffle coupé, elle leva les yeux, voyant son protecteur, enfin remonté, viser une à une ces saletés, n'en manquant aucune. Dès qu'il eût épuisé ses flèches, il alla achever aisément les dernières de son couteau de chasse, ramenant enfin le calme dans la forêt. Il s'en était fallu de peu... Mais elle sut qu'elle allait avoir le droit à un savon, au vu du regard qu'il lui lança._

_ Jetant d'un coup de pied le rôdeur qui la bloquait sur le côté, il la releva abruptement, agrippant fortement ses épaules et plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens._

**« P'tain, à quoi tu joues, idiote !?** _S'énerva-t-il. _**J'tavais dit de te barrer si ça partait en couille !**

**\- Et te laisser derrière et peut-être crever !? C-c'est hors de question !** _Tenta-t-elle de se justifier, tremblant. _**Ouais, je sais, je suis nulle, ben tu sais quoi !? Je préfère être une pauvre merde fidèle à son compagnon plutôt qu'une pauvre merde lâche ne pensant qu'à sa misérable vie ! »**

_ Cette phrase suffit à calmer le chasseur. Il aurait voulu lui dire que c'était une pensée à la con... mais il se trouva tout... « drôle »... Fidèle à son compagnon... ? C'était débile, personne ne voudrait jamais... Non, c'était vraiment débile, fallait qu'il se ressaisisse ! Elle lui était juste redevable pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, et personne dans le groupe ne se laisserait mutuellement tomber... Mais... rien que de l'imaginer profiter uniquement de lui comme une vulgaire manipulatrice... étrangement, ça lui faisait très mal au cœur... Non, il le refusait..._

_ Daryl détourna les yeux, serrant fortement les poings. Elle avait fait plus mouche qu'elle n'avait escompté... mais Ali ne prenait pas ça pour une victoire, n'aimant jamais le voir affecté. Elle soupira, et tourna son attention vers l'animal qui avait été la source de leurs « problèmes »... écarquillant les yeux en voyant qu'il n'était plus là ! Elle regarda partout autour d'eux mais, malgré sa patte cassée, le chien avait réussi à s'enfuir, probablement trop terrorisé pour les laisser s'occuper de lui !_

**« Merde, il est passé où !?** _S'inquiéta-t-elle. _**Dans son état, il risque de pas survivre longtemps !**

**\- Fait chier.** _Souffla Daryl. _**Tout ça pour ça. Il a pas intérêt à se faire choper, ce con de clebs. »**

_ Mais c'était évident, au vu de l'éclat de ses yeux, qu'il était tout aussi inquiet qu'elle pour ce pauvre chien. Malgré le sérieux de la situation, Ali sourit légèrement devant son attitude aux abords je-m'en-foutiste. Ricanant tendrement, elle le poussa légèrement de l'épaule, le taquinant :_

**« Mon héros. Et héros des animaux ! Fais pas le fier, je sais bien que tu t'en fais pour lui !**

**\- Oh la ferme... ! »** _Coupa Daryl en se détournant d'elle, cachant au maximum ses joues commençant à rougir._

_ Il n'était pas un héros, loin de là... Qu'importait ce que les gens disaient de lui... Il resterait toujours un chien des rues... Mais l'entendre de la bouche d'Ali... c'était quand même plaisant, il devait bien l'avouer... Elle ricana encore plus en voyant sa réaction, posant une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer._

**« On peut qu'espérer qu'il s'en sorte, maintenant. J'aurais aussi préféré qu'on s'en occupe jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux, mais bon, on lui a déjà sauvé la mise. Qui sait, il appartient peut-être à quelqu'un, et saura retrouver son chemin ?** _Imagina-t-elle, espérant que son positivisme ne la trompe pas._

**\- … Dommage, ça aurait été cool de ramener un chien à la prison.** _Concéda Daryl avec un petit ricanement._

**\- Tu m'étonnes ! Même si j'ai du mal à visualiser comment tu l'aurais ramené en moto, avec moi en plus. Attaché à ton dos, peut-être ?**

**\- Te fous pas de ma gueule, je l'aurais fait ! »** _Grogna-t-il, déterminé._

_ Elle n'en doutait pas le moins du monde. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il y parvenait toujours, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Une attitude fonceuse qui lui plaisait énormément... Le cœur battant, et parvenant à dépasser sa timidité... elle alla doucement embrasser sa joue, murmurant tendrement :_

**« En tout cas... merci... Personne d'autre n'aurait fait ça... T'es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Daryl... »**

_ Le chasseur n'osa rien rajouter, se contentant juste de hocher la tête pour lui faire croire que cela n'était rien. Mais il lui était difficile de cacher son malaise, ce simple baiser sur la joue ayant réussi à le faire tressaillir. C'était toujours difficile pour lui d'accepter tous les remerciements et élans de gentillesse que l'on pouvait lui donner quand il accomplissait quelque chose, il n'en avait pas l'habitude. De temps en temps, Beth et Carol lui donnaient des petits câlins ou des bisous du même genre, et ça suffisait déjà à l'embarrasser (Même s'il donnait plus l'impression d'être un ours grognon!) mais un tel geste d'Ali... il en avait honte... mais il se surprenait toujours à vouloir lui rendre la pareille... Et il détestait ça, il détestait avoir l'impression d'être un pervers ne cherchant qu'à profiter de son amitié ! C'était une manière très tendre à elle de le remercier, quel salopard serait-il s'il... s'il... Il la respectait... l'appréciait trop pour ça... S'il la perdait parce qu'il abusait de la situation... il se le pardonnerait pas..._

_ Ali regretta immédiatement son petit geste tendre. Bon sang, cela faisait deux fois, en l'espace de quelques minutes, qu'elle outrepassait les limites, en devenant... physique avec lui... Elle devait se calmer, c'était évident qu'il en était gêné, de quel droit se permettait-elle un tel comportement !? Mais... plus elle le voyait montrer son comportement généreux... plus elle voulait se laisser aller à ses émotions... Mais elle ne pouvait pas, ils étaient amis, rien de plus... Elle devait rattraper le coup._

_ Ricanant aussi innocemment qu'elle le pouvait, elle entoura son bras du sien, lui souriant._

**« Allez, rentrons, on a assez joué les héros pour aujourd'hui. »**

_ Daryl ne répliqua rien, se contentant de lancer un grognement d'approbation. Il ne se retira cependant pas de son emprise, ne voulant pas qu'elle pense qu'il n'appréciait pas ses élans amicaux pour le réconforter et le soutenir. Depuis... Depuis la mort de son frère... ce genre de geste, venant d'elle, lui faisait énormément de bien..._

_ Après avoir récupéré les flèches de Daryl, les deux survivants reprirent le chemin de l'établissement scolaire, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Quelques mots furent échangés, Ali pensant que le danger principal était écarté, et Daryl veillant que rien ne puisse leur arriver. Malheureusement, une mauvaise surprise, dans ce monde de merde, n'était jamais loin, malgré toutes les précautions prises... A seulement quelques mètres de la moto... des coups de fusils automatiques retentirent dans leur direction, bon nombre de balles ricochant sur les arbres aux alentours et les évitant seulement de peu !_

**« Putain, bouge ! »** _Ordonna le chasseur en les jetant derrière un épais sapin._

_ Bordel, comment avait-il pu se laisser ainsi berner !? Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué la présence d'inconnus dans les environs !? Merde, à cause de son incompétence, ils étaient tous les deux en danger ! Protégeant sa compagne de ses bras, il tenta d'apercevoir leurs assaillants depuis leur petite cachette sa vue perçante lui permit de distinguer au moins trois individus, deux à l'angle du bâtiment, un caché derrière la poubelle de l'entrée. S'ils tentaient de s'enfuir avec la moto, ils seraient entièrement à découvert et rester ici n'était pas forcément mieux, surtout armé de simples arbalète et machette. La situation était plus que tendue..._

**« D-Daryl, qu-qu'est-ce qu'on fait... ?** _Murmura Ali, tremblante de peur._

**\- Shh... Calme-toi. Je vais nous tirer de là.** _La rassura-t-il en la contemplant avec sérieux. _**Si je parviens à récupérer l'un de leurs flingues, je les descends.**

**\- L-Laisse-moi t'aider, j-je veux pas que tu affrontes ces types seul, i-ils vont t'avoir sinon !** _Le supplia-t-elle avec peur, essayant de trouver un tant soit peu de courage._

**\- T'as jamais eu à te battre contre des humains, tu ferais que me ralentir, tu me laisses gérer. »** _Refusa-t-il fermement, fronçant les sourcils._

_ Mais là n'était pas la raison principale... Certes, non seulement elle ne saurait comment gérer une telle situation... mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle en arrive à cette dure extrémité... Vaincre des rôdeurs était une chose... mais tuer un être humain, aussi salopard qu'il puisse être... cela changeait définitivement une personne... Elle n'avait jamais encore eu à le faire, et... et il voulait l'éviter, pas tant qu'il serait là... pour lui permettre de garder la bonté et l'humanité qu'il aimait tant chez elle... Et s'il la mettait expressément en danger pour pouvoir assurer ses arrières... il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner !_

**« P-Pitié Daryl, j-je veux pas que tu...** _Chercha-t-elle à le convaincre, agrippant ses épaules._

**\- Hey, fils de pute, sors de ta cachette !** _Une voix masculine hurla alors depuis le bâtiment, les tirs s'arrêtant momentanément._

**\- T'aurais mieux fait de rester dans la forêt, abruti !** _Continua son camarade. _**Allez, si tu nous laisses prendre ta moto et tes affaires bien gentiment, on te tuera vite fait bien fait !**

**\- Et on s'occupera bien de la petite meuf qui t'accompagne, pas vrai les gars, haha ! »** _Finit d'une voix perverse le dernier._

_ Partagée entre le dégoût, la rage et la terreur, Ali se serra instinctivement contre Daryl, ne trouvant du réconfort que dans ses bras. Les malfrats d'aujourd'hui... De la pauvre merde en manque prête à tout pour assouvir leur soif de sang et de sexe... Si elle tombait entre leurs mains... elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'ils lui feraient subir... Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire... mais la simple idée de se faire violer par ces porcs la traumatisait..._

_ Et son compagnon le sentait, son sang bouillonnant aux propos de ces salopards. N'en ayant plus rien à faire, il la serra fort contre son torse, tremblant de pure colère. Qu'ils osent ne toucher qu'à un seul de ses cheveux... Mais il était hors de question qu'il prenne le moindre risque. Très discrètement, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière leur abri de fortune le bandit au niveau de la poubelle se rapprochait doucement de leur position, fusil levé. Il était costaud et bien armé, mais il ne semblait pas très stratège et malin... et cela lui donna une idée, un détail du voyage retour lui revenant. Mais... cela ne plairait pas à Ali, il le savait..._

_ Doucement, il encadra son visage de ses mains, lui lançant un regard calme._

**« On a croisé une cabane de chasseur en revenant. Tu saurais la retrouver ?** _Murmura-t-il._

**\- Je... Je crois...** _Répondit-elle, hochant difficilement la tête._

**\- On a pas le choix, faut se barrer de là, où l'autre enfoiré nous tombera facilement dessus. Tu cours dans la direction de cette cabane, en slalomant entre les sapins pour éviter les tirs, et tu te jettes à l'intérieur une fois arrivée, compris ? On va lui tendre un piège. »**

_ Cela semblait très risqué... mais elle lui faisait confiance, surtout devant l'intensité de son regard et ses mains caressant de manière réconfortante ses joues. Il devait avoir un plan en tête, et elle était prête à tout pour l'aider, afin qu'il ne prenne pas tous les risques. Gémissant, elle embrassa fortement la paume de sa main, l'observant avec émotion._

**« Je t'en prie... Fais attention...**

**\- … Toi aussi, minette. »** _Parvint-il à sourire légèrement pour la rassurer, caressant une dernière fois sa joue._

_ Puis il se recula et arma son arbalète, intimant silencieusement à Ali de se tenir prête à courir. Il se décala soudainement de son abri, surprenant leur assaillant et tirant une flèche dans sa direction il le manqua expressément, leur répit leur étant accordé quand le bandit se jeta au sol pour éviter le projectile. Les deux compagnons commencèrent alors leur sprint, slalomant entre les sapins pour éviter les nouveaux tirs ennemis qui recommencèrent après quelques secondes. Ces quelques instants leur permirent d'éviter « aisément » une grande partie des balles, mais ils ne relâchèrent pas leurs efforts les poumons d'Ali brûlaient à lui en faire terriblement mal, mais le chasseur veillait constamment à la pousser et à la motiver silencieusement, lui permettant, après quelques instants, d'arriver au niveau de la cabane de chasseur abandonnée, en vieille taule, non loin de la fosse où était tombé le chien._

_ Obéissant au plan de Daryl, elle se jeta à l'intérieur, se recroquevillant et essayant de ne pas crier de douleur en sentant du métal et des cailloux l'écorcher un peu. Elle s'attendit qu'il lui donne rapidement la suite du plan... mais, planté sur le pas de la porte, il la contempla intensément... et elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il avait en tête..._

**« N-Non !** _Souffla difficilement Ali, prête à ressortir._

**\- Tu bouges pas de là.** _Ordonna sérieusement Daryl. _**Je reviens.**

**\- Daryl, n-non ! »**

_ Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le suivre, Daryl l'enferma à l'intérieur de cet abri de fortune, activant le loquet de fermeture pour l'empêcher de le suivre. Il se mordit les lèvres en l'entendant le supplier, mal à l'aise de l'avoir piégé de la sorte. Mais c'était uniquement pour la protéger... Mais il n'eût pas le temps d'éprouver le moindre remord... un tir ricochant sur la taule et n'évitant sa tête que de justesse..._

_ La jeune femme dut fortement se retenir pour ne pas hurler en entendant le métal vrombir sous l'effet de l'impact. D'autres suivirent aux alentours... la faisant craindre le pire pour Daryl... Couvrant sa bouche de ses mains pour ne pas laisser échapper un quelconque bruit qui la trahirait, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler des larmes de terreur, tremblant. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire prendre de risque... Bon sang, était-elle à ce point-là un poids mort !? Elle ne voulait pas être la cause de son malheur, elle préférait encore... Comment pourrait-elle survivre sans lui, et pas uniquement de manière physique !?_

_ Le malfrat, visiblement très bête, ne cessait de faire connaître sa position, en vociférant des insultes et menaces à travers la forêt. Mais, au bout de quelques instants, le porc émit un cri de douleur, lui faisant comprendre que le chasseur l'avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mis hors d'état de nuire. Les tirs ne s'arrêtèrent pourtant pas, étant cependant plus lointains : la bataille devait désormais se dérouler au niveau de l'établissement scolaire. Mais, de sa position, il lui était impossible de savoir si leurs adversaires n'étaient finalement que deux, si Daryl avait pu se faufiler sans crainte pour les éradiquer... s'il avait été blessé... et cet aveuglement la rendait à moitié folle !_

_ Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle cherchait à rester la plus calme possible, ne voulant pas se trahir et gâcher les chances de son compagnon... mais la terreur était trop intense... Sans lui, elle... elle n'était rien... Et pas uniquement par survie... S'imaginer continuer de vivre sans son meilleur support, sans son meilleur compagnon, sans son meilleur ami... sans l'homme qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir rencontré quand tout allait bien... C'était beaucoup trop dur à envisager... Ils avaient déjà perdu bon nombre d'amis, la mort était une fatalité que chacun, elle compris, avait fini par accepter, malgré toute son horreur... mais pour Daryl, c'était une chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à supporter... Rien que de l'imaginer... elle en sentait son cœur se briser... Elle priait, priait qu'il s'en sorte..._

**« Reviens... Reviens, reviens, reviens... »** _Supplia-t-elle d'une voix brisée._

_ Elle ignora combien de temps passa exactement, mais cela lui parut une éternité... Dans le silence de la forêt environnant (Les tirs s'étaient fortement atténués et éloignés), elle parvenait à entendre son cœur éclater douloureusement dans sa poitrine, l'angoisse l'empêchant de convenablement respirer. Ali commençait à désespérer de le revoir... quand, enfin, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, se rapprochant de sa cachette... Mais impossible de savoir s'il s'agissait de son compagnon ou d'un ennemi, aucun mot n'étant prononcé... Elle ferma fortement les yeux quand le loquet fut retiré, effrayée de découvrir que le chasseur n'avait pas survécu..._

« Viens Ali, tu peux sortir, je nous ai débarrassé de ces trous du cul. »

_ La française manqua de laisser échapper un cri de joie, plus que rassurée de le revoir sain et sauf. Rien ne pouvait tuer un Dixon, à part un Dixon, il lui avait souvent répété... mais qu'elle était heureuse de le revoir ! Mais en le contemplant dans l'embrasure de la porte... elle se mortifia en voyant du sang couler le long de son bras gauche... Son sang se glaça en voyant qu'une balle était plongée au creux de son épaule... Il... Il avait été blessé... Il... Il avait failli..._

**« Da... Daryl...** _Susurra-t-elle faiblement, devenant très blanche en le voyant ainsi._

**\- T'inquiète, c'est rien, j'ai eu pire.** _Dédaigna-t-il en soufflant, montrant à peine sur son visage un quelconque signe de souffrance. _**C'est pas cher payé pour faire crever ces... »**

_ Daryl n'eût pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, sa compagne se relevant de sa cachette... et se jetant sur lui, enlaçant son cou de ses bras et pleurant à chaudes larmes sur lui. Il écarquilla les yeux devant une telle réaction, la scrutant avec surprise, ne sachant pas, au début, comment réagir... et sentant ses joues bizarrement chauffer._

**« H... Hey...** _Essaya-t-il de la rassurer, tapotant légèrement son épaule. _**J'vais bien, ça va... Pousse toi, j'vais t'mettre du sang partout...**

**\- Tais-toi !** _Lança-t-elle alors subitement, hoquetant de tristesse. _**Pourquoi t'as fait ça, crétin !? Ma vie mérite pas q-que tu risques la tienne, j-j'aurais peut-être pu t'aider pour pas que tu sois b-blessé !**

**\- Toi la ferme.** _Répliqua-t-il en grognant, sans pour autant la repousser. _**T'as pas à dire que...**

**\- Je m'en fous de moi, bordel !** _Cria-t-elle d'une voix brisée. _**J-Je préfère encore crever que te perdre ! »**

_ A ces mots, elle s'agrippa encore plus à sa veste, tremblant énormément contre son corps et ne cessant de pleurer. Le cœur du biker accéléra devant un tel élan d'émotion. Lorsqu'il revenait d'une mission à risque, ses compagnons, comme Beth ou Carol, montraient leur soulagement de le voir revenir sain et sauf. Ali avait peut-être plus tendance à montrer sa joie de le revoir... mais, à cet instant, il y avait... un véritable désespoir... dans la pensée de l'avoir possiblement perdu... Elle était à la fois malheureuse et rassurée... Elle se tenait à lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait... Jamais personne n'avait ainsi réagi pour lui... Il... Il avait sincèrement mal de lui avoir causé autant d'inquiétude... Et... il ressentait une vive et étrange émotion devant son comportement... Mais il ne voulait pas la voir se mettre dans un tel état pour lui..._

_ Un peu hésitant au début, il finit par entourer son corps de son bras, son autre main caressant doucement ses longs cheveux pour la rassurer. Cette embrassade... Il y avait tant de douceur en elle, cela l'étonnait de reproduire un tel élan de tendresse... Mais il s'en foutait royalement, l'avoir ainsi dans ses bras était quelque chose de... cool à vivre... Daryl la berça doucement contre lui, murmurant doucement à son oreille :_

**« Dis pas ça, minette... Pleure pas... J'aime pas te voir comme ça... Surtout pour la tête de con que je suis...**

**\- … Tu comprends pas...** _Murmura-t-elle en retour, plongeant son nez au creux de son épaule. _**Daryl... Je... Je suis rien sans toi... Rien... Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que je ferais... sans toi... ?**

**\- Arrête.** _La stoppa-t-il, détournant les yeux pour cacher son malaise... ignorant si elle parlait comme une véritable amie... ou une personne ne faisant que se servir de lui... _**J'tai pas fait attendre ici pour que tu penses ça de toi, mais parce que... parce que... Merde, j'veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, Ali. »**

_ Elle osa enfin lever les yeux vers lui... Ses... beaux yeux marrons... Jamais il n'y avait vu une telle intensité... Elle semblait... terriblement souffrir... Comme si quelque chose de lourd était sur ses épaules... Mais quoi... ? Daryl ne pouvait croire qu'elle se mettait dans de tels états pour lui, il... il ne le méritait pas... Mais quand ses mains commencèrent à doucement caresser les traits de son visage... son cœur accéléra encore, les sensations au creux de son estomac s'intensifiant encore... Ce qu'il aimait... quand elle avait un tel contact avec lui... Mais il devait pas penser comme ça, il devait pas..._

**« … Ali...** _Chuchota-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante, réellement perturbé par la manière dont elle le regardait._

**\- …... Daryl Dixon... Je meurs sans toi... »** _Conclut-elle dans un souffle, ses larmes continuant de couler._

_ … Ali n'était plus maîtresse réelle de ses pensées... Ou, du moins, elle n'avait plus cure des conséquences que cela pouvait apporter... Avoir été à ça de le perdre (et sa blessure le lui rappelait trop bien) lui faisait encore plus comprendre... plus encore qu'après la mort de Merle... que son existence toute entière dépendait de lui... Il était son oxygène, sa raison de survivre, ses meilleurs instants, ses meilleurs souvenirs... Elle le perdrait définitivement... elle n'aurait même plus le courage de continuer de vivre... Il devait le savoir... Elle n'en pouvait plus de le lui cacher... Elle voulait qu'il sache... à quel point tout son être... était la raison même de son bonheur..._

_ … Alors elle ne chercha plus à se contrôler... A laisser sa timidité et son amitié prendre le dessus sur ses véritables sentiments... Elle encadra son visage de ses mains... et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, fermant ses paupières... Il... Il avait des lèvres si douces... Si chaudes... Si fermes... Elle aurait voulu s'y noyer pour l'éternité... Elle y transféra toute sa joie, toute sa peine, toute son inquiétude, tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui... Il devait savoir... Elle assumerait ensuite, mais pour l'heure... elle se laissa juste aller à cet instant magique..._

_ Daryl crut que son cœur lâcha lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet du choc, s'immobilisant. Pour... Pourquoi... ? L'émotion avait-elle était si intense à vivre pour elle qu'elle ne trouvait du réconfort que dans ce baiser... ? Non, il... il sentait autre chose... et cela le faisait exploser de l'intérieur... Ce n'était, bien sûr, pas la première fois qu'il embrassait une femme... mais jamais, encore, il n'avait ressenti une telle intensité, une telle... sincérité... C'était apaisant, lui faisant même oublier la douleur de sa blessure... et il se refusait de l'écourter sous le coup de l'incertitude... _

_ Se laissant aller, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ferma à son tour les yeux, la serrant contre lui et caressant doucement son dos, baisant tendrement ses lèvres. Il... ne pensait vraiment pas... qu'il revivrait pareille sensation dans un monde aussi merdique... même s'il ignorait encore les véritables raisons derrière ce baiser... Mais la réaction du chasseur donna énormément d'espoir à la jeune femme, qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement de bonheur quand il l'embrassa en retour. Il... Il ne la rejetait pas... Daryl ne la repoussait pas, bien au contraire, il... il paraissait... sincèrement comblé... Il retournait son baiser avec beaucoup de douceur... Se pouvait-il... qu'il éprouve également quelque chose pour elle... ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai, il... il... l'aimait... ?_

_ Au bout de longues minutes où le temps semblait s'être arrêté, Ali rompit douloureusement le baiser, même si chacun repartait régulièrement à la conquête des lèvres de l'autre, comme deux aimants inextricablement attirés l'un vers l'autre... Comme si cela était trop dur, après tout ce temps, de se séparer... Elle... Elle ne pouvait le cacher plus longtemps... Presque sereine... elle osa enfin lui avouer la vérité :_

**« Je t'aime, Daryl... »**

_ Elle l'avait enfin dit... Immédiatement, elle sentit un lourd poids quitter ses épaules, tandis qu'elle affichait un léger sourire timide. Ali était prête à expliquer toutes les raisons qui la poussait à l'aimer... mais sa réaction eût comme l'effet d'une douche glaciale... et d'un poignard en plein cœur..._

_ Daryl avait les yeux écarquillés devant cette révélation, et avait bloqué sa respiration sous l'effet du choc... Elle... Elle quoi... ? Non, c'était... pas possible... Pas une tête de nœud comme lui... Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouvait... ? Complètement chamboulé, il se retira d'un coup de son étreinte, reculant de plusieurs pas en la scrutant avec des yeux hagards. C'était... C'était... Il n'arrivait même pas à décrire ce qu'il éprouvait vraiment, il était juste... confus... Le chasseur passa plusieurs fois la main sur son visage, faisant les cents pas, respirant comme un buffle et vociférant parfois quelques mots argotiques. Son cœur explosait dans sa poitrine, sans qu'il puisse réellement expliquer pourquoi. Que devait-il dire, merde !? Jamais personne, pas même quand tout allait bien, lui avait dit ça, pas même sa propre famille ! Alors, il devait réagir comment, surtout dans une telle situation, dans ce monde post-apocalyptique !? Pendant quelques secondes, il ne montra que de l'incompréhension et de l'hésitation, ayant énormément de mal à croire que ces quelques mots lui étaient adressés. Mais quand il reposa enfin son attention sur sa compagne... il comprit immédiatement à quel point il avait mal réagi..._

_ Sa peau était d'un coup devenue livide... Ali ne pleurait plus... mais ses yeux brillants ne laissaient transparaître qu'une douleur immense... Ses lèvres serrées tremblaient beaucoup, comme si elle se retenait de laisser éclater ses véritables sentiments... En un instant, la paix que lui avait procuré ce baiser s'était envolée, ne laissant place... qu'à un dégoût sans nom... Pas envers lui... mais envers elle... Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi il réagissait ainsi, ses démons intérieurs refaisant surface. C'était évident : elle avait été, au mieux, une bonne amie pour lui... mais il était hors de question qu'elle s'imagine autre chose auprès de Daryl... Elle n'était probablement pas assez bien pour lui, il fallait s'appeler Carol, ou être une femme de sa trempe, pour le mériter... La souffrance et la honte lui firent imaginer les pires raisons à cette réaction, mais une seule chose était sûre : rien ne serait plus comme avant entre eux... car elle avait tout gâché..._

_ La voir ainsi fit extrêmement mal à Daryl, beaucoup plus encore que de la voir pleurer. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait... mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir à cette révélation... Ne voulant pas la laisser ainsi, il voulut lui en demander plus... mais, soudain, elle essuya ses yeux, et afficha un sourire forcé, lançant « joyeusement » :_

**« P-Pardon Daryl, c-c'était déplacé ! T-Tu veux bien oublier, s-s'il te plaît ? O-On oublie tout, mais j-je te remercie d-de m'avoir...**

**\- …... Tu te fous de moi !? »**

_ Daryl lâcha méchamment cette phrase, serrant fortement ses poings. Il y a même pas une minute, elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait... et maintenant, que c'était... juste une blague !? A quoi elle jouait !? Il détestait qu'on joue avec ses nerfs ! Oubliant ses dernières pensées, et laissant la frustration le gagner, il siffla :_

**« Ça t'amuse, peut-être !? Moi pas ! Tu veux quoi, exactement !? Joue pas avec moi, j'ai horreur de ça !**

**\- …... Je... C'était pas... C'était pas... intentionnel...** _Tenta-t-elle de se justifier d'une voix tremblante. _**Je... Je pensais... que...**

**\- Que c'était mon genre de profiter des meufs que je sauve !? Tu croyais quoi après, que j'allais te baiser !? C'est pour ça que tu « m'aimes » !? Putain, tu... tu me fais chier ! Rentrons, j'en ai ma claque de ce coin de merde ! »**

_ Tous ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée et, sur le coup, il n'en avait que faire de la dureté et de la froideur de ces derniers... Il ne chercha plus à comprendre, il ne chercha plus à analyser son visage, il ne chercha plus... à lui-même comprendre ce qu'il ressentait... A cet instant, il n'était plus que déception et frustration elle s'était bien jouée de lui, elle, l'une des personnes à qui il faisait le plus confiance ! Comment avait-il pu croire que... que... Grognant, il se détourna d'elle, retournant d'un pas rapide vers sa moto._

_ … Ali dut user de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'effondrer sur place et craquer en larmes... Elle... Elle n'avait pas voulu le blesser... Elle voulait juste... juste qu'il lui pardonne d'avoir été trop vite en besogne... Au lieu de cela, en choisissant mal ses mots... elle avait définitivement mis un terme à leur amitié... Et cette sensation de l'avoir perdu, à cause de son attitude... cela eût le même effet que de perdre tout ce qui comptait pour elle... Elle ne ressentait plus rien, elle n'avait qu'une envie, hurler... Elle qui pensait pouvoir assumer un refus... Elle était juste trop faible pour cela, et elle ne s'attendait pas à se sentir aussi détruite... Son cœur était déchiqueté, elle respirait extrêmement mal, elle se sentait prise d'une crise de panique... La dépression la gagnait... Mais elle allait encore devoir tenir le coup un moment, Daryl lui intimant violemment de se dépêcher._

_ Le voyage retour fut glacial... Aucun d'entre eux n'échangea un mot, Ali s'agrippait à peine au biker, et ce dernier avait le regard planté sur la route, tremblant toujours de colère. Le vent procuré par la vitesse faisait couler quelques larmes à Ali... mais elle contenait encore le pire en elle... La route leur parut une éternité, avant qu'ils n'atteignent enfin la prison. Rick et Michonne furent les premiers à les accueillir, plutôt impatients de savoir ce qu'ils avaient trouvé mais furent très interrogatifs et soucieux quand ils constatèrent l'état de Daryl. C'est vrai qu'il était blessé, sa colère lui avait fait oublier ce « détail »..._

**« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!** _S'enquérit Rick, observant le duo avec inquiétude._

**\- T'occupe. »** _Se contenta juste de rétorquer froidement Daryl, détournant les yeux tout en descendant de sa moto._

_ Faisant de même, Ali évita le regard de ses compagnons, démêlant d'une main tremblante leurs sacs de voyage. Le leader de la communauté échangea un regard entendu avec Michonne : il s'était passé quelque chose, c'était évident... et cela ne semblait pas uniquement concerner la blessure de Daryl..._

**« Va à l'infirmerie pour que Herschell s'occupe de ton épaule, Daryl. On parlera après.** _Demanda fermement l'ancien shérif, ne voulant aucun refus de sa part. _

**\- Occupe-toi de ton cul, Rick. »** _Finit le chasseur d'une voix cinglante._

_ Puis il les laissa tous en plan, se dirigeant abruptement vers l'infirmerie. Daryl avait toujours eu un sale caractère... mais il en fallait vraiment beaucoup pour le mettre dans un tel état et jamais il n'aurait ainsi parlé à celui qu'il considérait comme son frère d'arme sans raison. Quelque chose de grave s'était produit, et en voyant l'expression de la jeune française, Rick n'eût aucun doute._

_ Ne prenant pas de pincette avec elle, il posa une main ferme sur son épaule, la regardant intensément et lui demandant gravement :_

**« Ali, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi Daryl est dans un tel état ? Vous avez fait une mauvaise rencontre ? Je sais pas, ça... concerne son frère ?**

**\- …... N... Non...** _Gémit-elle faiblement, ses épaules étant de plus en plus prises de spasmes._

**\- Doucement Rick, elle a l'air tout aussi chamboulée.** _Calma Michonne en le repoussant doucement, observant plus gentiment la concernée. _**Ali, on est là pour vous aider, tous les deux, mais pour cela, il faut que tu nous...**

**\- …... Si vous voulez m'aider... forcez-moi... à quitter cette communauté... Ça vaudra mieux pour lui... et pour tout le monde... »**

_ Les deux combattants écartèrent les yeux devant des mots aussi désespérés. Oui, Rick s'était souvent pris la tête avec elle, mais jamais au point de vouloir l'exiler, quoiqu'elle puisse en penser ! Qu'avait-il pu arriver pour qu'elle semble perdre tout espoir ? Et en la voyant commencer à fortement pleurer, ils se sentirent extrêmement mal... ignorant s'ils parviendraient à lui venir en aide... Seule Michonne crut avoir une idée de la raison pour laquelle elle semblait si désemparée, ayant souvent remarqué les regards discrets qu'Ali lançait au chasseur. Mais elle préféra ne rien dire pour l'heure, ne voulant pas encore plus la rendre mal._

**« Hey... Hey, faut pas pleurer comme ça... Désolé, je voulais pas te brusquer...** _Rick tenta de la réconforter, se penchant vers elle pour se mettre à sa hauteur._

**\- Dis pas ça ma grande, on veut pas que tu t'en ailles...** _Continua la guerrière, caressant son dos pour essayer de l'apaiser. _**On va trouver une solution. Daryl a fait quelque chose... ?**

**\- N-Non, c-c'est pas lui, c-c'est moi, c'est... c'est... Y'a rien à faire bordel, RIEN !** _Explosa soudainement Ali, les faisant sursauter. _**J'ai encore fait ma conne, je sais faire que ça, foutre la merde ! J'ai juste envie de m'éclater la tête pour oublier, j'ai juste envie de retourner en arrière, mais c'est pas possible ! JE SUIS QU'UNE PAUVRE MERDE FOUTANT LA MERDE, ALORS ALLEZ L'AIDER LUI, MAIS FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX ! »**

_ Et, complètement détruite, elle les contourna et s'enfuit en courant en direction du bloc administratif, ne se souciant pas de leurs appels. Elle laissa enfin sa noirceur prendre le dessus, les larmes aveuglant à moitié sa vision et des cris de désespoir s'échappant inconsciemment de sa gorge. Elle ne voulait pas de leur aide, elle ne le méritait pas ! Même si cela paraissait disproportionné, elle ne ressentait plus rien, à part la tristesse et le regret elle était convaincue d'avoir perdu l'être qui lui donnait la force de vivre et d'être heureuse, tout ça parce qu'elle... parce qu'elle avait été trop honnête... Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire, la douleur de ces sentiments cachés... était moins puissante que celle ressentie à cet instant... Même s'il passait outre sa colère, rien ne serait plus comme avant, elle le savait... Elle avait tout gâché, tout... Et à ce moment-là, elle souhaitait juste être seule pour laisser éclater tout son désespoir..._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_ Durant l'heure nécessaire pour panser sa blessure, Daryl eût tout le temps de faire tomber la pression qui l'animait. Malgré les quelques protestations du vieux Herschell, le chasseur enchaîna les cigarettes, tandis que l'ancien vétérinaire extirpait la balle de son épaule, recousait sa peau et bandait son bras. Il ne ressentait quasiment aucune douleur, son attention ne se focalisant que sur les derniers événements._

_ Les mots prononcés par Ali repassaient sans cesse en boucle dans sa tête. Elle disait... qu'elle l'aimait... Et l'instant d'après, que cette déclaration était déplacée donc... non sincère ? Que devait-il penser de tout cela ? Plus il y songeait, plus il se doutait que jamais elle n'aurait tenté de lui faire délibérément du mal. Mais alors, pourquoi avoir voulu lui faire oublier ces quelques mots si simples... mais qui, en lui, sonnait comme une bombe..._

_ Avait-il, à ce point, foutu sa merde... ? Allumant sa quatrième cigarette, les yeux bleus du biker étincelaient de mille feux, tremblant d'une émotion qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir. Il avait été loin, beaucoup trop loin, il avait été le même odieux connard qu'à ses débuts au sein de la communauté, du moins, la vieille communauté, du temps d'Atlanta. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, il avait foncé tête baissée, sans penser aux conséquences, et à ce que la jeune femme ressentirait. Mais plus il revoyait son expression brisée... plus il se dit qu'il ne méritait pas les mots qu'elle lui avait dit... Si elle était vraiment sincère... comment pourrait-elle encore aimer quelqu'un qui l'avait ainsi traité... ?_

_ Tandis que Herschell bandait son bras, Daryl passa une main sur son visage, soupirant profondément. Quel con il était... Il n'avait qu'à se souvenir de la manière dont elle s'était jetée sur lui, terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir pu le perdre. Même... Même sa propre mère, même Merle, n'auraient jamais montré une aussi grande inquiétude s'il avait risqué sa vie, à l'époque... Pas autant pour son frère, en tout cas... Et ce baiser... Elle y avait mis tout son cœur, et lui... lui avait juste fait le con... Mais pourquoi, nom d'un chien, pourquoi !?_

_ Étant à peu près remis sur pied, il fut autorisé à se rhabiller par le médecin officiel de la prison, n'échangeant toujours pas le moindre mot avec son vieil ami. Ce dernier n'était pas dupe : il savait qu'il était parti en expédition avec la jeune française, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Ali était « responsable » de l'état étrange et inhabituel du chasseur. Et au vu de son expérience et de ses nombreuses déboires amoureux avec son épouse, il n'eût pas à chercher longtemps. Affichant un petit sourire en coin, il se colla au mur de l'infirmerie, observant profondément son patient._

**« Y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour toi, Daryl ?** _Demanda-t-il posément, sans forcer. _**Il me semble que tu es soucieux, je me trompe ?**

**\- … J'me débrouillerai.** _Répondit le concerné, ayant retrouvé son calme. _

**\- Oh, je n'en doute pas, tu as toujours su t'en sortir par toi-même.** _Renchérit le vieil homme en ricanant doucement. _**Mais parfois, il est bon de pouvoir parfois compter sur les autres tout le monde ici t'apprécie et te respecte, et tu as ma Beth, tu as Carol, tu as Ali... »**

_ Évidemment que ce dernier nom n'était pas choisi au hasard, et son petit sourire s'intensifia en voyant ses joues très légèrement rougir. Depuis qu'ils les avaient rencontré à sa ferme, il avait immédiatement remarqué le lien qui les unissait... et, depuis la mort tragique de son frère, ce dernier s'était grandement accentué, l'un n'étant jamais très loin de l'autre. Qu'importait la raison de leur tension actuelle, il serait dommage que cela finisse ainsi ce nouveau monde avait bien besoin de sentiments sincères..._

_ Remettant sa veste en cuir, Daryl observa son compagnon du coin de l'œil, se contentant de maugréer :_

**« Faut encore que j'le mérite. »**

_ Et vu son attitude, il en était bien loin... Mais maintenant qu'il y avait davantage réfléchi... il se sentait prêt à en parler plus posément avec Ali. Et rien que de l'envisager, son cœur en battait plus fort, la vision de leur baiser lui revenant en mémoire... Il avait pas intérêt de faire le niais devant elle !_

_ Mais alors qu'il s'apprêta à quitter l'infirmerie, sous le regard chaleureux du médecin, il fut stoppé en chemin par Carol. Cette dernière lui lança son habituel sourire amical, avant de se tourner vers Herschell._

**« Herschell, il faudrait que tu te rendes au bloc C, quelqu'un s'est accidentellement blessé avec du verre. On a préféré l'allonger et aller te chercher plutôt que le déplacer.** _Expliqua la survivante aux cheveux d'argent._

**\- Vous avez bien fait, j'y vais de ce pas. »**

_ Il prit alors son sac de soins, y mettant rapidement le nécessaire pour soigner ce genre de blessure, et quitta la pièce. Mais au moment où il passa à côté de Carol... il vit dans son regard un très rapide éclair... très discret... mais ô combien plein de sens... Il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus grave, et elle n'avait délibérément pas voulu en parler devant Daryl... Faisant comme si de rien n'était, Herschell poursuivit sa route... mais accéléra son allure une fois à l'abri des regards, se dirigeant rapidement vers le bloc C._

_ Une fois seul avec sa meilleure amie, le biker demanda avec une neutralité dissimulant une pointe d'inquiétude :_

**« C'est qui qui s'est blessé ? Un gosse ?**

**\- Un survivant de Woodbury, tu le connais à peine. »** _Se contenta-t-elle de répondre en gesticulant la main._

_ Il haussa des épaules, puis s'apprêta à quitter la pièce à son tour. Il comptait bien retrouver Ali et achever leur conversation. Mais sa compagne le bloqua d'un coup de son bras, le faisant reculer et s'asseoir sur la table d'auscultation._

**« Oh, tu fous quoi là ?** _S'exclama-t-il en fronçant des sourcils, la scrutant avec suspicion._

**\- Il faut qu'on parle, Daryl.** _Expliqua-t-elle calmement en s'asseyant à ses côtés, toujours dotée de son petit sourire cachottier, comme quand elle allait lui passer un savon._

**\- Ça peut pas attendre ? J'suis pressé !** _Grogna-t-il de frustration, s'apprêtant à repartir._

**\- On s'assoit et on écoute. »** _L'interrompit-elle en posant une main ferme sur son épaule, le ramenant à sa place._

_ Putain, elle agissait vraiment comme sa mère, des fois ! Bien loin de la petite femme fragile et soumise qu'elle était à leur première rencontre... Mais respectant la femme forte qu'elle était devenue, et ne voulant pas offensée son amie malgré son impatience, il obéit « sagement », la dévisageant. Elle soupira soudainement, puis le contempla avec gravité._

**« Vous avez fait une mauvaise rencontre au cours de l'expédition ?**

**\- Des connards qui voulaient piquer notre matos et...** _Expliqua le biker, avant de se stopper en grognant, ne voulant pas émettre à haute voix les horreurs que ces salopards auraient pu faire subir à Ali. _**J'les ai buté.**

**\- Espérons qu'ils n'appartenaient pas à une autre communauté... On a déjà eu du mal à se remettre du Gouverneur et de ses sbires... »** _Soupira-t-elle profondément, le scrutant avec une certaine inquiétude._

_ Sur le coup, il n'y avait pas pensé, voulant juste sauver leur peau. Il ne laissa échapper qu'un discret « Mmm » d'approbation, même s'il savait pertinemment que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne laisserait aisément tomber la prison entre les mains d'envahisseurs. Mais Daryl n'éprouvait aucun regret : seule leur survie avait compté à ce moment-là... surtout celle de sa compagne..._

_ Carol observa son ami du coin de l'œil, se mordant la gencive. Arrivait la partie qui allait moins lui plaire..._

**« Rick et Michonne m'ont parlé de ce qui s'est passé après votre retour. Il vous est arrivé autre chose... ? »**

_ Elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Mais il savait que derrière ce regard franc, il y avait un sérieux souci pour les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus elle ne cherchait qu'à l'aider... mais, même avec elle, il ne savait par où commencer... Se mordant les lèvres, il détourna les yeux, silencieux pendant quelques instants, avant de lancer sombrement :_

**« …... Ali m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait... »**

_ Carol ne put s'empêcher de montrer un discret petit rictus. Elle s'était enfin décidée à lui avouer la vérité, après tout ce temps. Elle ignorait si elle avait été la seule à voir clair dans son petit jeu... mais, honnêtement, ce n'était pas bien compliqué à discerner ! La femme aux cheveux d'argent aurait pu en être heureuse pour eux deux... mais les choses avaient pris une tournure qui lui faisait craindre le pire pour l'avenir... _

_ Elle étira ses jambes pour essayer de paraître détendue, demandant calmement :_

**« C'est ça qui t'a énervé ? Pourquoi cela ?**

**\- J'en... J'en sais rien !** _Siffla-t-il entre ses dents, poings serrés. _**Merde, elle pourrait tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un de mieux, chais pas moi, comme... »**

_Étrangement, l'imaginer aux bras d'un autre homme, aussi gentil soit-il, le rendit encore plus énervé. Jusque-là, ça l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé de la voir bien s'entendre avec des mecs sympas, comme Tyreese alors, pourquoi précisément là, il ressentait cette pointe au cœur ?! C'était débile ! Secouant la tête pour se retirer ces pensées de sa tête, il poursuivit :_

**« Ali est... c'est quelqu'un de bien ! Je suis un chien des rues, un vaurien, qu'est-ce qu'elle trouve chez moi !? J'ai jamais rien fait pour...**

**\- Tu l'aimes ? »**

_ Presque autant que la révélation d'Ali, ces quelques mots eurent l'effet d'un coup de poing dans son estomac. Pourtant d'humeur assez stoïque, Daryl ne put, cette fois, s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux, le souffle court... Ce... Ce serait pour cette raison... qu'il réagirait ainsi... ? Il... Il n'avait jamais... Il était un chien des rues, et elle... une jolie jeune femme attendrissante à l'esprit généreux... Comment pouvait-il espérer... Surtout maintenant..._

_ Carol se sentit légèrement mal en le voyant commencer à très légérement trembler. Non seulement parce que ce qu'elle craignait était en train de se réaliser... mais surtout parce qu'elle s'en voulait de l'envahir de doutes et de questions... Essayant de le calmer, elle massa doucement son dos, continuant :_

**« … C'est ça... n'est-ce pas... ?**

**\- …... Dans ce putain de monde, tu... tu t'attaches à quelqu'un... il crève... ! J'ai déjà... J'ai déjà perdu mon frère, j'perdrais encore... je la... Putain, tu peux pas, tu peux pas tomber amoureux ici, tu peux... »**

_ … Voilà pourquoi il avait ainsi réagi... Au fond de lui... il avait peur de retourner ses sentiments... et de la voir disparaître... S'il la perdait, comme il avait perdu son frère... il ignorait s'il serait capable de s'en remettre... Amitié... ou amour pour Ali... L'un ou l'autre le terrifiait secrètement pour cela..._

_ Et c'était bien ce qui inquiétait également Carol. Elle aussi connaissait cette cruelle vérité... Elle l'avait trop bien vécu... A trop s'attacher... l'on prenait le risque de connaître la pire des douleurs... Elle avait connu une souffrance incommensurable après avoir perdu Sophia... Elle ne souhaitait pas que Daryl vive la même expérience... Mais en le voyant aussi perplexe, elle ne put se résoudre à essayer de le convaincre de renoncer à ses sentiments Ali était une jeune femme aimante, qui saurait lui faire découvrir... ce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu avec Ed... La jeune française n'étant, en soi, pas le problème, elle était sincèrement heureuse pour son ami... mais il devait prendre en compte tous les aspects de ces possibles sentiments... Elle devait être honnête avec lui._

_ Elle se pencha vers lui, plongeant son regard clair dans le sien._

**« S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui mérite d'aimer et d'être aimé... c'est toi, Daryl.** _Commença-t-elle doucement, souriant tendrement. _**C'est à toi de voir ce que tu souhaites vraiment avec elle, et à toi seul.**

**\- …... Mais ?** _La doubla-t-il, connaissant parfaitement sa meilleure amie._

**\- … Mais tu as raison de dire que s'attacher à quelqu'un, maintenant, est risqué.** _Poursuivit-elle gravement, ne détournant pas le regard. _**D'une manière ou d'une autre, on va tous y passer, et les faibles d'abord. Tu es libre de commencer une relation avec elle... mais je te demande d'avoir pleinement conscience que tu peux la perdre à tout moment. »**

_ Le chasseur ne réagit pas, se mordant l'intérieur de la gencive. Elle avait parfaitement raison... alors, est-ce que ça en valait vraiment le coup... ? S'il avait tant souffert de la perte de son frère... il n'osait imaginer ce que cela ferait... s'il perdait la femme qu'il aimait... Mais malgré cette horrible éventualité, il repensait encore à leur baiser, à cet apaisement qu'il y avait ressenti. Il... Il se sentait vraiment bien avec elle, bien plus qu'avec n'importe qui... et il voulait la revoir sourire... Que devait-il choisir... ?_

_ Mais il n'en aurait la certitude qu'une fois qu'il aurait fait face à la jeune française. Il se leva de la table d'auscultation, observant sa compagne du coin de l'œil._

**« Tu t'trompes sur un truc : Ali est pas faible. Elle est sensible, mais elle a la hargne. Et si j'dois... si j'dois me mettre avec elle... je la protégerai.**

**\- …... Daryl... Ali est faible...** _Soupira tristement Carol. _**Si ce monde ne la tue pas... c'est sa faiblesse qui le fera.**

**\- Arrête, tu dis des conneries, c'est pas son genre de... »**

_ Mais le sang de Daryl se glaça devant le regard profond de Carol. Elle ne clignait pas des yeux, et l'observait sans bouger... comme pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il refusait d'admettre... Après quelques secondes, tous les éléments commencèrent à se regrouper dans sa tête : le bloc C... Le bloc où dormait Ali... Avoir expressément demandé Herschell d'aller là-bas, et non pas avoir amené le blessé à l'infirmerie... sachant qu'il y était... Du verre... Comme quand Beth avait essayé de se tuer à la ferme... Ça se pouvait pas..._

_ Au vu de son teint livide, Carol sut qu'il commençait à comprendre. Elle se mordit les lèvres de gêne, n'ayant pas apprécié d'avoir menti à son meilleur ami... pour gagner du temps... L'observant de manière désolée, elle expliqua :_

**« Tu aurais su la vérité, tu aurais directement foncé, et cela aurait probablement aggravé les choses. Je devais te tenir éloigné, pour que... »**

_ Daryl ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Le cœur éclatant dans sa poitrine, il fit demi-tour et quitta à grande foulée l'infirmerie. Elle ne chercha pas à le stopper, sachant qu'il aurait su, tôt ou tard, la vérité... Elle espérait juste que la situation était sous contrôle..._

_ Le biker courut comme jamais à travers les couloirs, quittant rapidement le bâtiment pour rejoindre le bloc C. Ses pensées explosaient dans sa tête, lui faisant imaginer le pire. Ça se pouvait pas, Ali n'avait pas... Pas pour ça, PAS POUR LUI ! C'était des conneries, elle était dans sa cellule, à juste essayer de se remettre des mots de merde qu'il avait prononcé, se doutant pas qu'il voulait la retrouver pour... Elle allait bien, ELLE ALLAIT BIEN !_

_ Mais en pénétrant à l'intérieur du bloc, il croisa plusieurs personnes à l'expression inquiète, murmurant entre elles. Il entendit distinctement l'une d'elles mentionner « la française de la communauté »... Craignant de plus en plus le pire, il atteignit enfin la zone des cellules, et s'apprêta à rejoindre celle d'Ali... quand le bras puissant de Tyreese lui attrapa soudain le bras, le stoppant en pleine course. Le géant au grand cœur l'observait d'un air désolé, mais ne le laissait pas filer pour autant, accentuant encore plus son stress._

**« Bordel, lâche-moi, du con !** _Intima avec fureur Daryl, essayant de s'échapper de son emprise._

**\- Daryl, elle a besoin de repos, si elle te voit...** _Commença-t-il tristement, sincèrement désolé pour son compagnon._

**\- Il s'est passé quoi, merde !?** _S'emporta encore plus le chasseur, la respiration haletante._

**\- Sasha et moi étions dans le bâtiment administratif pour récupérer quelques trucs.** _Expliqua Tyreese. _**On a soudain entendu des bruits de verre cassé dans les toilettes pour femme, on a de suite accouru... et c'est là qu'on... qu'on...**

**\- ACCOUCHE PUTAIN !** _Exigea presque méchamment Daryl._

**\- … Ali était agenouillée par terre, en train de beaucoup pleurer... les poignets en sang... Elle s'était assez ouverte... en fracassant un épais miroir de ses poings... »**

_ Le souffle lui manqua un instant à cette annonce. Elle... Elle s'était... délibérément... faite du mal... ? Tout ça... à cause..._

**« Elle était en pleine crise de panique lorsqu'on lui a appliqué les premiers soins.** _Poursuivit Sasha, ayant rejoint son frère. _**Elle faisait que répéter qu'elle était désolée, même si on a pas réussi à savoir de quoi. Mais quand il nous a rejoint... Rick a semblé deviner : il a demandé à Carol d'aller chercher Herschell... en précisant bien de ne rien révéler devant toi. »**

_ … Rick avait donc deviné... C'était bien suite à leur dispute... que le désespoir d'Ali lui avait fait commettre cette connerie... Il... Il était responsable de son état... Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, tandis qu'il leva ses yeux vers l'étage, là où était la cellule d'Ali. La honte et la peur l'accablaient... La voir souffrante était toujours grande source de stress pour lui... mais savoir qu'il en était directement responsable le rendait encore plus mal... Il tremblait, de rage, d'incompréhension, d'angoisse... C'était trop pour lui, trop d'émotions explosaient en lui, il... il commençait à comprendre le véritable sens des paroles de Carol... L'amour pouvait rendre faible, et provoquer les pires décisions... Et l'amour pouvait détruire... quand l'être aimé était en danger..._

_ … Daryl... était-il vraiment amoureux d'Ali... ?_

_ Voyant qu'il semblait au plus mal, Tyreese et Sasha s'observèrent avec inquiétude. Il valait mieux l'éloigner pour l'instant. Le temps des explications viendrait plus tard... même s'ils commençaient à percevoir la raison derrière un tel geste..._

**« Herschell est en train de s'occuper d'elle, il recoud ses poignets.** _Le rassura Tyreese, déserrant son emprise. _**Il lui a administré un calmant dès son arrivée, elle est en train de s'endormir.**

**\- Daryl, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé exactement... mais mieux vaut que tu ne la vois pas dans son état...** _Essaya de le convaincre Sasha, commençant à le repousser. _**Elle s'en sortira, on te tiendra au courant, mais... »**

_ Dès lors qu'il sentit l'étreinte sur lui s'amenuiser, le chasseur en profita pour gravir trois à trois les marches de l'escalier, ne se préoccupant pas des cris de ses compagnons. Angoissé, il arriva enfin au niveau de la cellule de la jeune française se trouvaient devant Rick et Michonne, le leader affichant un air grave, et la guerrière le regardant avec tristesse. A leurs expressions, Daryl comprit immédiatement qu'il y aurait des conséquences pour la jeune femme, une fois qu'elle se serait remise. Ils... Ils n'allaient quand même pas... Non, il s'y interposerait, elle n'avait rien fait, RIEN !_

_ Malgré les protestations de l'ancien shérif, il s'approcha de l'entrée de la cellule... et son cœur se serra encore plus... Herschell était penché sur le lit, du fil et une aiguille en main... recousant le poignet droit d'Ali, encore rouge de tout le sang qui avait coulé... La blessure n'était pas belle, si elle n'avait pas été retrouvé à temps... Son autre poignet était déjà bandé, mais ne faisait que trembler... Mais le pire était son visage... Masqué par un mouchoir, imbibé de chloroforme pour faciliter l'opération, elle était... livide... et complètement éteinte... Il ne voyait plus l'étincelle qu'il aimait tant dans ses yeux... seules quelques larmes coulant encore de temps à autre... Elle ne parlait pas, ne bougeait quasiment pas, fixant un point sur le mur, tandis que le chloroforme et le calmant l'endormaient de plus en plus... Mais elle ne respirait que honte et tristesse..._

_ A cette vision, Daryl trembla encore plus, les yeux commençant même à lui picoter. C'était... insoutenable... La voir ainsi... Il avait tout gâché, vraiment tout... Alors même qu'il commençait à réaliser les sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir pour elle... il comprit qu'il ne la méritait pas... Et après ça, comment pourrait-elle encore l'aimer, lui... ? Il lui avait fait du mal, et elle avait laissé éclater son chagrin de la pire des manières... et ce n'était que le début de ses problèmes... Tout ça par sa faute..._

**« … Pourquoi... Pourquoi t'as fait ça... Pourquoi putain, pourquoi... »**

_ Sa voix était tremblotante, mais très ferme. Il était en colère, pas contre elle... mais contre lui... Malgré son état de quasi-somnolence, Ali sembla entendre la voix de Daryl... émettant un gargouillis douloureux, et une autre larme coulant de son œil... Avant même que cela lui soit demandé, Daryl fit demi-tour, bousculant tout le monde sur son passage pour vite s'éloigner de cette vision déchirante Ali était déjà assez mal en point comme ça, il ne voulait pas aggraver son état... en pétant à son tour un câble..._

_ Sortant vite à l'extérieur, soufflant comme un bœuf, il s'approcha d'une voiture d'agent pénitentiaire hors-service et, ne se souciant pas du regard des gens autour, commença à la fracasser de ses pieds, se défoulant longtemps dessus. Qu'importe si son épaule lui faisait mal, il en avait rien à foutre !_

**« Putain putain putain putain PUTAIN ! »**

_ Même essayer de repenser au baiser ne parvint pas à apaiser Daryl. Il avait été beaucoup trop loin... Trop de choses bouillonnaient dans sa tête : les sentiments d'Ali, sa réaction, les paroles de Carol, le regard chargé de sens de Rick... Il voulait tellement corriger son erreur, pouvoir de suite lui parler pour essayer de débloquer ses propres sentiments... mais comment pouvait-il espérer que tout redevienne comme avant, ou que les choses s'améliorent !? Connard il était... Connard il restait... Et seul il resterait..._

_ Enfin, au bout de longues minutes, il se calma enfin, ayant bien déformé le véhicule. A bout de souffle, il posa ses mains sur le capot, se penchant et tremblant. Il dut fortement secouer la tête pour ne pas se laisser aller. Ainsi se sentir mal pour quelqu'un... au point de presque pleurer pour lui... Il l'avait déjà ressenti pour Carol, à la mort de Sophia... Mais, là, c'était encore plus fort et insupportable... Pas elle... Tout, mais pas elle..._

**« …... Pardon Ali...** _Murmura-t-il, fermant les yeux pour ne pas craquer. _**Pardon... Pardon... Pardon... »**

**Et voilà le premier chapitre, pfiou, pas évident à faire, maaaais je suis plutôt satisfaite :) Dans l'ensemble, je pense avoir assez respecté le caractère de notre Dixon adoré (C'était même fun d'écrire certains passages xP ), ce qui est déjà bon pour moi ! **

**Quant à Ali... BAH, vous vous en contenterez xDDD Non, plus sérieusement, elle ne sera pas la survivante parfaite, loin de là, elle va continuer à faire quelques conneries, même si ce sera pour le bien commun. (Grosse connerie dans le prochain chapitre, elle va pas faire sa fière xD )**

**Quant à la romance DarylxAli, je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne une superbe killeuse sexy blablabla comme j'en vois beaucoup. (Le couple avec Carol compris) Un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brute, même si, comme le dit Carol, tout peut finir d'un claquement de doigt, et rendre la perte encore plus terrible...**

**Bref, tout commentaire est bienvenue, j'accepte les critiques constructives, mais dites vous quand même que je ne changerai pas pour autant le perso d'Ali. Quand je vois que certains OCs en couple avec Daryl sont bien plus Mary-Sue, et qu'on leur dit rien, bien au contraire, ça me ferait plus rire qu'autre chose x')**

**Sur ce, attelons au prochain chapitre de... euh... je sais pas encore, Kingdom Hearts ou Walking Dead, à voir xP**


End file.
